Relation Volume 1
by Archer GhostWolf
Summary: Nylee, a disowned daughter from a mining village. Faith, an assassin fighting to protect. Grey, an ex-leader haunted from his past. Irene, a girl lost in the shadows of the world. Gathered in one place, Beacon Academy. The trials ahead will test their metal and wits against one another and together as teams. Bumblebee, White Rose, OC x OC, Noren more. Small crossovers. (bad at sum.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own anything. Besides my Ocs and my Life. Shout out to my uncle, he's awesome. P.S. 'Computer' is a gauntlet like Yang's except customized to be a scroll and personalized for the user. It can project the screen in front of you. Only one character will have it for now. BTW, that character also invented the 'computer'. **

**RWBY**

**Nylee's POV**

I relaxed my back against the brick wall. I had my blue headsets on and up on the highest volume it could muster. I was bored. There was nothing to do besides to wait for Lilith to finish her test to enter Beacon Academy. I sighed and closed my eyes and relaxed my head back. Next year, I'm going to apply to Beacon. Lilith would already be a 2nd year student whilst I'm a 1st year. I couldn't wait. I would become a huntress along with Lilith. I smiled to myself and re-opened my eyes, to see a group of men passing by me. I raised an eyebrow as I studied them. They looked like a bunch of a mafia. I watched as they enter a Dust Shop, the same shop I stole from years back. "From Dust Till Dawn", one of the Dust Shops in the city. One I often go to, to buy my dust.

I heard loud noises coming from the shop, catching my attention. Out of curiosity, I walk towards the large window and took a peak to only see two blurs of black and red coming at me. By reflex, I did a somersault, to avoid it. I found myself crouching and my katana in hand. I didn't know why I had my weapon out, but my instincts tell me that something bad is going to happen. I heard mechanised sound of a weapon switching forms. I looked towards the sound to find a familiar looking scythe. I turned to see the wielder to only meet Ruby Rose, one of my fellow classmates from Signal Academy. She had a cocky smirk on her face. I raised an eyebrow towards her, but she didn't seem to notice me as she swung her blade on the ground. I smiled, it appears the rumors about Professor Qrow teaching Ruby how to wield a scythe are true.

I sat back and sheathed my weapon, deciding to observe her newly discovered skills.

"Okay… Get her." I heard a somewhat irritated voice say from the shattered window. I watch as those mafia gangsters looking people start running from the door towards Ruby. I continued to relax and watch as Ruby kick their asses. This is going to be interesting, yet I felt this weird sensation that this fight was being surveyed.

X

**Faith's POV**

Sigh.

Nothing to do, besides looking far across the city. Just finished my contract of eliminating a target. However, something seemed wrong, it was too peaceful.. I took out a Dirk out of alarm after hearing shattered glass. I looked around finding nothing wrong around me, before looking to see Roman's gang fighting a scythe-wielding girl. It looked like he's having a hard time dealing with one girl. Maybe I should help him out... I noticed another girl observing the "fight"...

Oh no, it's that girl I caught back then... Screw it, I want to know what's going on exactly.

I jumped down and landed in front of Roman. He looked relieved to see me. Better get paid for this crap.

"Hey, Romeo having a tough time with Juliet?" I asked mockingly.

"Yes.." He said annoyingly. All of a sudden, something pinned me down. I was face to face with this annoying girl again.

"Hey, asshole. Remember me?" She asks innocently.

Sigh.

X

**Nylee's POV**

I continued to observe this so called fight until I saw _**him. **_That boy from many years back. Embarrassment and anger flooded my mind as I ran up and tackled him, pinning him on the ground. I smirked, but felt irritation filling me as I see his calm face.

"Hey, asshole. Remember me?" I asked sweetly.

He sighed. I felt anger rush over me again. The nerve of him.

X

**Faith's POV**

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.. Ah well, I should get out of this bind right now. I tapped the concrete twice and chains burst out and entangled the girl.

"I wish I hadn't.." I replied, my tone of displeasure leaking out. I sat up from my prone position, looking disinterested of the attack that just happened. If a fight were to break out, I would be at a disadvantage. Ahh, I really wish I hadn't join the fray just now..

X

**Nylee's POV**

I saw black chains surround me and I was quickly pinned. I smirked. Wrong move. I placed my right foot on the middle of his stomach and put both of my hands on his shoulder and threw him off me. I shot up like a rocket, my katana in hand. Daggers came rushing towards me. I quickly did a somersault to dodge it and shot up once again. I clicked the bottom of the hilt of my blade and it folded back to a pistol form. Only to find him gone from where he was previously standing.

"What the fuck!? Coward!" I screamed out of pure frustration, "Whatever…" I mumbled and watched as one of the goons, who was wearing a white suit, climb up a ladder like a freaking scaredy cat.

"You okay if I go after him?" I heard Ruby ask. I saw the shop owner nod and she ran off after the man. I followed suit, ignoring my anger towards the guy that disappeared.

I climbed up the ladder swiftly, not daring to look up where Ruby was. She was wearing a skirt so… Then a question struck me. Who the hell wears a skirt in battle? I sighed and just ignored it. Out of bravery, I looked up to find Ruby gone. _'That was fast…'_ I mused as I continued to climb up. When I reached the roof, I already saw a airship, Ruby, _**him, **_and… Oh god no. The huntress. _'Please let this be a nightmare. Please. Oh god, I don't want to face her again. I hoped she already forgot about that day…' _I begged as I sheathed my pistol and pulled out my sniper rifle. _**He **_seemed to notice my discomfort and snickered. I glared at him and scowled. Wait a second... why is he here siding with us? Ugh, nevermind I don't care anymore.

I rushed up to stand next to Ruby, but not before stopping near _**him. **_

"Just don't get in my way, you ass." I hissed at him.

"Why would I ever do that?" He questioned naively. I roll my eyes and he grinned. I clicked the handle of my sniper rifle and it folded into its compound bow form. I took aim at the airship.

"Watch this butthead." I told him as I pulled the string of the bow to the corner of my lip and pressed the top part of the handle. A blue arrow materialized from the _**rest**_. I aimed at one of engines, then at the propeller below it. I released the string and watched the projectile freeze it in ice.

"Wow, that's so amazing. I'm jealous..." Sarcasm was laced in his words. Anger was bubbling inside of me again.

'Just ignore him..' I thought.

"Whatever." I muttered. I left his side and went next to the huntress. Before I left however, he took his hands out of his pockets and a black bar with a trigger attached to it descended from the sleeves. The guy swung the bar at the explosion that was directed towards me. The airship was still in flight and one of the hatches was open to reveal a woman with her arms laid out in front of her. I watched as the huntress and the woman fought with their manipulation of dust and aura. When I saw the floor about to explode below the huntress and Ruby, I shoved Ruby out of the way, ignoring the huntress. I was pulled away from the attack and saw the woman was yanked off from the burning concrete as well. He took cover via his chains blocking the assault.

Oh great. Playing hero are we? Well two can play that game.

X

**Faith's POV**

"Wow. So amazing.. I'm jealous" I responded after I saw the propellers frozen from the ice arrow. I have to admit though that was a decent shot considering the wind opposing her.

"Whatever." She muttered. She turned to leave, however she didn't see the hatch being unsealed. I saw a obscured woman at the entrance of the aircraft and the ice obstructing the propellers were being undone. The ice formed into a large spear. It began rotating towards the annoying girl's back.

'_Crap.'_ Thinking quickly, I took my hand out of my pocket and Enkidu fell out of the sleeves. I swung forward, my chain applied with aura and dust managed to block the blow directed to that girl.

I sighed.

That was a bit too close for comfort, but I managed somehow. I'm really started to regret leaving my pack at the warehouse. The huntress and the woman began showing a great deal of control over aura and dust as I watched them go at it.

"I was fine without him." The girl whispered to herself, thinking that I wouldn't hear her. I almost chuckled. She is kind of easy to annoy. If only she wouldn't try to kill me just a while ago.

As the fight continued between the huntress and the obscured woman, my instincts told me that something was about to happen. I was proven right as I saw the lady formed a whirlpool below our feet. The pesky girl pushed the scythe wielder out of the way while I pulled her and the huntress elsewhere. Unfortunately, I didn't have enough time to fully get out of the way. So I did what I could, I blocked the erupting fire with Enkidu enforcing it with my aura.

At the end of the eruption I can vaguely see the other girls on ground somewhat dazed from the explosion. I turned to see the aircraft flying away.

I sighed. How troublesome is this. I turned again to face the irritating girl's form in front of me.

"Well Mr. Hero, congrats on saving our asses. But I was totally fine without you saving MY ass." She spat at me, her voice filled with bitterness.

"Sure you were. You were 'totally' fine with a large spear getting embedded to you?" I retorted. "Besides, even if you are fine, it wouldn't stop me from protecting you or anyone else."

"Since when did you become my guardian angel!?"

As we argued, the huntress approached us.

"Ah, it's you.." Her voice full of recognition. A split second later it was filled with displeasure. "Aren't you that girl who… beated me three years ago?" I snickered when I saw pure horror spread across the girl's face.

"Uh...um… You must be mistaking me for someone else." The girl lied terribly.

"Hehe… Don't you know it's bad to lie to your elders?" I snorted. The girl gave me the stink eye.

"Shut up you! Anyways, I'm sorry, I recall that we've met before. Anyways, I have to go check my… um… cousin..! Yeah… cousin… there we go… cousin… hehe...?"

She turned to leave, however before she did I used Enkidu to trip her. She fell forward, hitting the rooftop floor. She glared daggers at me. I chuckled once more enjoying the displeasure she's subjected to.

"Come now. Don't be so scared. Lying is bad, you know?" I smirked. She gave me an icy stare before choosing to ignore me and walked towards Ruby. I moved to leave the rooftop when the huntress called me over.

"Aren't you the guy that stopped her as well?" She asked (interrogated) me. Sheesh, this woman is really scary when she wants to be.

"Ah, I guess I did do something like that." I answered. I really don't want to deal with this, but she seemed persistent in getting answers from me. Screw it, I'm tired, annoyed and somewhat weaponless.

"Bye!" I yelled before throwing a dirk to the ground. The dirk exploded engulfing the environment with a bright light. I ran as fast as I could away from the rooftop. Hmm, maybe I should get some Pocky before heading home…

X

**Nylee's POV**

I felt something against my ankle as I fell on the ground. I quickly caught myself with my hands touching the floor. I quickly sprung back to my feet and immediately whipped my head back towards the boy. I glared daggers at him and annoyed that he was enjoying my discomfort and suffering. _'Gotta stay calm.'_ I told myself as I ignored him, walked towards Ruby to help her up.

"Hey, need help?" I asked her, lending my hand to help her stand up. She accepted it and I pulled her up towards me. I stepped back to give her some room as she snaps out of her daze. "Name's Nylee." I introduced myself, even though there's a possible chance that she heard of me.

"Ruby, although I bet you already recognize me since we're in the same class, right? Nylee Du Lac?" She asks me in a cheery voice. I smiled softly at her, all of my irritation towards the boy gone.

"Yup. Nice scythe skills by the way, the best I've seen besides Professor Qrow. Rumors say he trained you, I guess they were true after all." I told her. She nodded vigorously.

"Yup! Professor Qrow is actually my uncle." I raised an eyebrow. How curious.

"Oh really?" She nodded again. Interesting… I was about ask something else until I felt a sharp pain on my back.

"OW!" I yelp and spun to face the attacker. The huntress was now standing in front of me, a whip in hand. "What was that for?!" I shouted at her.

"That was for lying to me. You're the same girl I met three years ago who stole from that very same shop that was about to be robbed. Am I wrong?" I sighed. Caught red handed. I looked behind the huntress, to see if that meddlesome ass is still there. He wasn't… _'Damn it.'_ I cursed. Oh well, at least he's gone now. Why do i get the feeling that I just jinxed myself..?

I felt a pair of hands push me back and Ruby was now in front of the huntress.

"You're a huntress…" Ruby started. The huntress just stares at her, looking slightly annoyed.

"Can I have your autograph?"

Face palm.

X

I sat there, next to Ruby, in a dark room, lit by only one light above us. A metal table in front of us, where I had my canteen filled with milk. Ruby was looking down shame written on her face. I drank my canteen as the huntress, Glynda Goodwitch was her name, continued to give us a lecture.

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly ladies. You put youself and others in great danger." She said. I rolled my eyes and groaned. Whatever.

"They started it!" Ruby exclaimed. _'Bad move.' _I thought. Goodwitch narrowed her eyes, a frown set on her face. She was still holding her scroll in her hands, making me look at my own.

My scroll was different than others, it was actually a gauntlet. It was from my knuckles to my elbow. It was made of metal on the outside, but in the inside it was leather, which made it comfortable to wear. It was all dark silver on the metal part with black and grey leather. There were midnight blue linings along the side of it and on the knuckle portion of it was dark blue. The odd thing was, that in the middle, in blood red, was a Japanese symbol that meant 'Hope'. There was also a small black screen underneath the symbol. There was a button next to the screen as well. **(A/N: similar to Yang's) **I designed this "scroll", which I like to call 'computer', but I half made it. Professor Acelin, my combat instructor in Signal, created the frame of it and the technology in it. He converted my old scroll into the screen. Suddenly, a whip slashed in front of me, catching my attention. I looked up to see Goodwitch frowning at me. She continued her lecture.

"If it were up to me, you both would be sent home. With a pat on the back…" I swore Ruby's eyes were shining and that Goodwitch sneered at me. She looked at her and raised the same whip she hit me with earlier. "And a slap on the wrist." She whipped at where Ruby's hands were and Ruby immediately retracted her hands away and shivered in fear. I awed at the cute expression on her face as she did so. Innocent Ruby is too cute.

"But there's someone here who would like to meet you, **both **of you." Goodwitch's voice was filled with displeasure as she said 'both'. I ignored it and started wondering who would want to meet someone who's so pure and innocent and a girl with a huge temper problem? I'll have to admit, I do have a huge temper problem. _'Yes... You do.'_' The voice of the boy came back at me. I growled and sighed. Shoving that thought of the boy out of my head, I swore I saw Ruby looking slightly hopeful. Goodwitch walked out of the way from the door to reveal a man looking around the age of forties or fifties or sixties. Oh, I don't know! All I know is that I saw him holding a plate of cookies and mug possibly filled with coffee, hot cocoa, or milk. That reminds me… I took a quick sip of my milk in my canteen.

"Ruby Rose." He spoke, walking right in front of us. He leans towards Ruby's face. Ruby started looking slightly uncomfortable. God. Her cuteness level is over 9000! I swear on my grave. "You… Have silver eyes." What the heck? What does that have to do with anything?

"Uh… Um…" Ruby starts, but the man interrupted her.

"So, where did you learn to do this?" He asks, nodding his head towards the scroll in the huntress' hands that shows Ruby kicking some goon butts.

"Signal Academy?" She said, a bit unsure of herself.

"They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" He asks, as the video disappears from the screen.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby says. I smirked, already knowing who it was. He then places the plate of cookies in front of her and looks at me. "Miss du Lac, please wait for a moment." I nod in response. I continued to listen to the conversation, interested to know why the headmaster of the school Lilith is going to, is here talking to us. Ruby starts wolfing down the cookies.

"It's just I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before. A dusty old Qrow," he says. "How's his son?" The silver-haired man asked.

"Uh huh. That's my unkel crew." Ruby mumbles, not clear though since her mouth was full of cookies. She swallows and clears her throat.

"Sorry. That's my uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage until he took me under his wing. And now I'm all like…" Ruby made chopping motions with her hands… Seriously, it's illegal to be this cute, right? Oh god, I'm going to die from cuteness. If looks could kill, I'll be dead by now. "His son? Um, I'm sorry, but I don't know about him having a son." Ruby says, more clearly than last time.

"So I've noticed. Hmm, I guess I should talk to him later." The man continues, "And what is an adorable girl," You could say that again, "like yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well, I wanted to be a huntress." Ruby said, with determination and conviction.

"You want to slay monsters?" The headmaster inquired. Ruby nodded.

"Yeah. I only have two more years training left in Signal and I'm going to apply to Beacon. You see, my older sister is starting there this year. And she's trying to become a huntress. I'm trying to be a huntress because I want to help people. And my parents always taught us to help others. So I thought, why not try to make a career out of it. I mean, the police are alright but huntresses and huntsmen are much more romantic and exciting and cool and-" She started squealing with joy and her words were muffled by her squeals. "You know?" She says clearly. This did not impress miss grumpy one bit, but I didn't care.

"Do you know who I am?" The headmaster asks. I bet Ruby knows, since I've heard that he and Qrow were friends and that Ruby's older sister is attending there.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You are the headmaster of Beacon." The headmaster seemed impressed.

"Hello." He greeted casually.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby greeted back. The headmaster turns to me.

"Nylee du Lac." He says, as he starts observing me.

"Professor." I replied. Somewhat unnerved from his impassive stare. Geez, I don't think he blinked yet...

"That necklace…" He says, rather curious. I looked down to see the necklace _**she **_gave me. I ignored it and looked up to face him. He looked at me dead at the eye and the scroll now played a video of me shooting my bow.

"So, you have a bit of a criminal record about stealing some dust at the same shop that was being robbed."

"It seems that I do. What of it?" I shot at him with some hostility. He seemed unsurprised of my tone of voice.

"Nothing. So, where exactly did you get this dangerous weapon of yours? A bow that has arrows created right on the spot with dust." He asks, extremely interested of my weapon I created and designed myself.

"I created it. Handcrafted by me. I was inspired by my home town, which the people mines dust in and purifies it for the Schnee Dust Company. After all, we do live near the mine where all the dust comes from and was founded. Am I wrong?" I asked him. Opzin does not scare me one bit, he may have authority over me, but I don't think he should be trusted and respected just for that. He has to show me, no, prove to me that he should be respected. For now, I'll treat him like the rest.

"Interesting…" He looks at the scroll, which had my information and picture on it. "Your hometown is in the northern part of Vytal. The ice region. Colebalt is the name, correct?" I nod.

"So, why are you in Signal exactly? Is it the same purpose like Ruby or different?"

"Different. It's really none of your business about the reasons why I go to Signal. It's really all the same with everyone. It's because I want to be a huntress. That's it. Everyone who attends a specialized school and why they attend that school is all because they want to be huntress or huntsmen. I see no point of asking that question if I were you." I spat out with venom and coldness in my voice. I felt guilty about speaking to the headmaster that way, but I couldn't help it either.

"Well then… You both want to come to my school?" He asks. What kind of question was that? I said nothing and held back.

"More than anything." Ruby replied. I simply nodded, finishing the milk in my canteen. Ozpin glanced at Glynda, who only looked away. He smiles.

"Well okay." Ruby's eyes brighten like the sun and her smile went from ear to ear. I could only sigh.

Looks like I'm going to be first years with Lilith.

X

**Faith's POV**

Hah.. Home sweet home… Kind of, it's just a safehouse like I have for other places. _'Now then, where's my pack...' _I thought as I bit into a stick of Pocky.

"Hmm..?" I hummed as I saw my scroll lit up signifying that it received a message. I picked it up from the counter and took a look of who was trying to contact me. I already completed two contracts just today, I don't want to do another. The first was taking out a anti-faunus supplier of dust. The second was to protect my cousin from Roman's crew.

The message was from dad.. _'What does he need now?'_ I wondered. The message contained a simple greeting and a announcement that I was enrolled in Beacon Academy…

"What the Hell?" I muttered. Why would he enroll me into a Hunters' academy? I got to talk to him right now..

I immediately located my backpack and took it with me as I ran out the door. As I continued to dash to my dad's home, I was confused as to why he is sending me to Beacon when he knows I'm good enough on my own. I slowed down when I reached his home. Dad's room was fairly modest with a single bedroom, and bathroom. Not much was decorated, just a simple bed with the walls painted red with a pattern of black roses. It had a homely feeling, like you can just relax in there like its your house to begin with.

I went in and saw my old man sprawled on the bed half way on the floor sleeping and snoring. I frowned, _'Hmm… what to do, what to do...' _I wondered. With a shrug to no one, I kicked him out of his bed.

"Oof…ow." My dad moaned in pain. He stood from his prone form. Yawning rather loudly and wiping the eye gunk from his eyes. He blinked once...twice...three times before he happily greeted me.

"Faith! How are you doing, pal?" He asked me cheerfully. Sometimes I regret being adopted by him…

"...You know already. I told you earlier today…" I responded feeling the exhaustion hitting me full force.

"Ahh… Did I really?" Dad scratched his head quizzically. I sighed, _'Now's not the time.' _I thought, so I asked the question that drove me all the way here.

"Why did you enroll me into Beacon Academy?" I inquired with a voice full of confusion. I don't need to go to Beacon or Signal to learn how to fight. I'm skilled enough to fight most creatures and other hunters and huntresses on my own. As far as I know it's completely useless to me.

"...You have to stop this freelancing work." He finally got serious. You can tell from his posture and slight narrow of his eyes that he abandoned his persona of a joker. "It's doing more harm than you think, you're wearing down. Far too quickly for someone your age. I regret telling to you become a protector."

...I don't get it. I felt empty when I was saved from the massacre. Guilt overwhelmed me when I was the only one to survive. When Qrow saved me and protected me from those monsters, he seemed so happy to save someone. I thought maybe I could be that happy as well. When I asked him to teach me how to fight, he said I wasn't suited for his style. However, he gave me tips and tricks on how to survive, fight, and to win. He told me that he chose me as his successor to become a protector. A savior to others. Giving others happiness because they survived like I have. A hero...

"What's so wrong about killing the people that we know will bring harm to others?"

"To save and protect someone… You have to kill and sacrifice innocents to preserve the rest of the people… That's what it means to be a protector and to be a hero..." Dad's voice was solemn and regret was flowing in his tone. "Faith… I killed so many just to save the few others… It tore me apart every time I realized that I couldn't save everyone…" His voice cracked showing the full emotion of sadness in him. The pain of knowing that he cannot save anyone, but still continuing to save. "You were the only one that I truly saved, Faith…" He chuckled a humorless one. "You don't have to feel guilty about being the only survivor… It's all in the past now… If you feel that you can't survive without feeling that you have to live for others… Then help others if you can… Don't take lives anymore… Become a hunter and fight the Grimm… but please keep in mind of your loved one's feelings…"

I was unnerved to an abnormal degree from his speech. I understood what he said, yet I just couldn't stop saving others from the most dangerous monsters. Humans. We ourselves are monsters that can kill without a second hesitation if it meant they can get something they want. I only felt happiness from the people I saved and protected. Their joyful expressions of being alive, to live for another day… It was truly blissful to me. I stood there for what seemed like hours yet only for a few minutes. Reflecting on what he said to me.

"... I understand. I'll stop being a freelancer for a while…" I whispered. Dad's face when he heard me utter those words looked like he became the most blessed man in the world.

"Thank you… Son…"

X

Ruby, Nylee, and Faith stare at each other in silence. The room was all white. Ruby sat on a wooden chair, Faith was leaning against the wall, and Nylee sat on a desk. They kept looking at each other. Ruby bursted into laughter.

"Hah! If you're reading this, this is the ending of the author's note! PLEASE DON'T SKIP or I WILL KILL YOU WITH CUTENESS!" Ruby yells out loud. Faith just sighs and bangs his head on the wall.

"Ruby calm down! Anyways, if you don't know, Nylee, myself, and Faith are the authors of this fairly new story. We've worked our butts off on this chapter. Now, if you have any questions, PM Irobthis or Archer GhostWolf. Faith, would you please say something, for once instead of banging your head on the wall." Nylee asks coldly and irritatedly.

A sigh was heard…

"Please enjoy and wait for our next installment of Relation? Why this title again?"

"You're the one who told me to call this Relation, idiot!" Nylee told him bluntly.

"It was a joke.. A joke...You irritating Clumsy Girl"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Nylee screams at Faith, standing up.

Sigh…

"You heard me… Don't deaf girl… "

"Why you little son of a-"

"Maybe we should get Goodwitch?"

Nylee stops and sighs. "I will get you someday smartass." Nylee growls out before storming out of the room.

"Anyways, thanks guys for reading and review to earn a puppy Ruby. Bye!" Ruby says cheerfully.

**A/N: No, we are not giving you a puppy Ruby if you review. P.S. Might change the title. **


	2. Chapter 2

Nylee: Hello again!

Faith:.. Hi...

Nylee: Not again…

Faith:*Sigh…*

Nylee: Oh my god. Ruby take it away. *leaves room*

Faith:Troublesome woman. *Lies down and sleeps*

Ruby: Nylee or Faith doesn't own anything! Besides their OCs, weapons, and the plot! YANG! Where's my cookie!?

**RWBY**

**Nylee's POV**

"Oh my God! Nylee! I can't believe you got into Beacon this early!" My sister, Lilith, squeals with joy, tackling me into a bear hug. I grunted as the air seeps out of my lungs.

"I'm not the only one… Ruby is younger than me by a year. She's fifteen, I'm sixteen. She's two years ahead whilst I'm one. I bet there are others too…" I murmured as Lilith releases me and pouts.

"Stop being such a party pooper Ny Ny. Come on! You and I are going to be first years together! Aren't you excited?" She asks me, placing her hands on her hips.

"I am, Lils, but I'm nervous. I didn't do the test like you did. Meaning, I don't know anyone!" I told her coldly. Lily slaps my back. Hard.

As I rubbed my back, "You know Rubes over there." Lily points her thumb at Ruby, who was talking to blondie. Yang Xiao Long, her older sister. I groaned and slapped my hand on my forehead.

"Only Ruby and you. No one else. Its not like one of my rivals or friends from Signal are here and-" I was interrupted by someone tackling me against the back full force onto the ground. "-Ow!" I yelped as I landed on my back and slapped my right hand on the blimp's floor, a habit of mine when I fall down thanks to Judo.

"Irene! Why did you do that! That's rude you know!" I heard a childish, bubbly, yet stern voice scold as I looked up to see two girls. One girl with a staff of sorts sheathed in her belt and the other hand a baton in her hand, pointing at the girl with the staff.

"I know. It's just that I never expected _**her **_to be here. Looks like we meet again, Archer GhostWolf." The girl with the staff spat at me. Oh shit. Not her again. I don't know her name, but this was the girl I would always go against in tournaments between the specialized combat schools. This girl was from Tale Academy, Signal's number one rival.

"Yeah," I said with venom as I stood up and brushed myself, "Nice to see you again, Queen Bee." She scoffed at me and crossed her arms.

"So…" The girl with the baton started, filling the awkward silence. "What's your name?"

"Nylee. Nylee Du Lac. Not Archer GhostWolf." I told her warmly and glared at miss fancy pants over there next to her. I pointed my thumb at Lily. "This is Lilith Robin, my sister. You?"

"I'm Elena Province. This here, who I deeply apologize for her behavior, is Irene Pearl, my older sister. Well, adoptive sister." Elena told me. I nodded.

"I'm guessing you guys are from Tale?" I asked, a stupid question really. Elena nodded and opened her mouth to respond, but Irene beat her to it.

"Yeah. And you guys are in Signal. How predictable that people from Signal will go to Beacon and not some other school. How did you get here? Aren't you a year too young to enter Beacon?" Irene asked me coldly. It seemed like false coldness, like she's pretending to act this way.

"Can't say much about yourself and your sister." I shot, earning a glare from her.

"Do you have a problem with my sister?"

"No. But I have a problem with you."

We continued to fight to no end and I noticed Lilith and Elena, especially Elena, looked uncomfortable as we fought. Oh well. I could always say Irene started it.

X

**Faith's POV**

Even though I agreed to join Beacon Academy, doesn't mean I'll like it. Last night, I asked Dad how I was able to join Beacon in the first place, considering my age and all. All he said was that he had a friend with power. I didn't bother questioning anymore than that.

"No…" Someone whispered.

I looked to my left to see Grey sleeping. He looked as if he was in pain. I quickly shook him awake.

"Grey. Grey!" I said once before taking a higher level. He opened his eyes quickly and looked around as if he was trying to find the source of his horror.

"That dream again, huh?" I gently asked him once he calmed down. He nodded and sighed.

"I can't stop thinking about it, I'm dying here."

I passed Grey a water bottle to ease him back to life.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they didn't blame you one bit." I consoled him. Grey survived a mission where the rest of his team died. I met him back two years ago, laying prone seemingly dead in a red blooded forest, after finishing another contract.

_Flashback two years ago…_

When I got close to his body, he immediately woke up and tried to stand to distance himself to me. He probably thought I was one of the attackers. He didn't last long, Grey fell unconscious after he moved a few feet away. I picked him up and brought him to one of my safe houses to nurse him back to health. Grey roused awake a couple of times, before finally being able to stay conscious enough to start a conversation.

"Why..?" He despondently mumbled, because of the gauze wrapped around his face. His eyes were empty looking blankly at me… Those eyes, they were exactly like mine.

"Should I have a reason to save a dying person in front of me?" I asked in return. I had hoped that I could get a reaction from him. It seemed that I did when his eyes had a spark and it immediately burned a flame.

"You should have let me die!" He yelled in pure rage. "I should have died back there, why'd you think I tried to get away?"

"And... What good would that do for you?" I looked at him, full of indifference. It would be best for him to vent at me for a bit.

"I deserved to die for what I did!" Grey roared. The teen in front of me struggled to get up. Probably trying to punch me seeing as his arm was raised and cocked back to deliver it. He fell on the floor, groaning in pain. Then, he punched the concrete floor of my safe house. He kept pounding and pounding until he finally gave and collapsed.

"You done?" I asked him after a few moments of silence except the sounds of him panting.

"... Yeah."

"Okay then..." I helped him back up to the bed. He didn't resist. While I checked if his wounds reopened during his rant, he stared at the wall in front of him with not a single emotion.

"I shouldn't have lived, you know?"

"Why's that?" I queried, after replacing a bandage to his back, throwing the bloodied bandage into the trashcan next to the bed.

"I got my team killed. The tactician of the team told us not to attack. I didn't listen, figuring that the assailants weren't that strong… I was wrong…" He answered. "One by one, my brothers-in-arms died covering me for MY mistake..."

He didn't say anything after that.

"... Don't blame yourself for their deaths…" I said, gathering all my thoughts on how to proceed. "I'm sure they didn't regret protecting you if they are truly your brothers."

He glared at me, "How would you know?" the bandaged teen demanded, raising his voice a few levels.

"... I experienced the same thing…" I murmured, unsure if I can tell someone i just saved yet unwilling to live. "... I was eight when it happened…" I breathed out, "It happened so fast, I thought that it could've been a nightmare or something." I continued, figuring that if my past can help him get over what happened to his team, then I wouldn't mind at all. "My family died right in front of me, I too was about to die, if my adopted dad hadn't saved me." He stared at me seeking the truth in my eyes.

"Did... Did you get over it?" Grey paused, but continued after I gave my go ahead.

"... No. But I didn't let it consume me, like it would to you."

"I see." He said, thinking of my words.

_End flashback..._

After that we just talked. We never said anything else regarding the incident. He tried to forget about his team, it seemed to work sometimes. However, he would have dreams about his companions blaming him for their deaths.

"Faith!"

I blinked.

Grey was looking at me worriedly. I shook my head while saying "I'm fine".

"What did you say again?"

"We're here already." He said, smiling after deeming that I was okay.

As we stepped out of the airship, I turned to see the other ships to dock, checking the prospects of this year. Grey seemed to be doing the same. Hmm… some of their weapons are interesting, I should start making new adjustments for my own weapon. As we scanned each of the students for anyone noteworthy, I spotted one in particular, that made me nervous. Before I tried to look away, she spotted us just in time to see us staring back. She grinned viciously and started towards us.

I groaned.

How annoying will this year be?

X

**Nylee's POV**

"You call that shooting hoops? Ha! My grandfather could shoot a basketball better than you!" I attempted to insult Irene. I didn't even know my grandfather. This was completely a lie. Irene was… a decent shooter in basketball. She just needs some improvements. I can't say much about myself either.

"Whatever you...you...uh," I could easily tell Irene was trying to find an insulting name. I smirked.

"Cat got your tongue?" I teased. Irene stomped her foot and puffed out her cheeks. Well… She's looking really adorable right now… Oh god, what the hell am I thinking? Who knows? I shook the thought out of my head and a sudden shake jolted Irene towards me.

"Oof!" I grunted as she crashed into me, causing both of us to fall back on the floor. I slapped my hand once again. God, I hated it when I naturally slap my hand on the floor when I fall. I heard Elena and Lily shriek then started laughing. What were they- Oh…

I found myself staring into chocolate brown eyes and hands on the side of my head. I then realized… That Irene's face was only two centimeters away from mine. Thank goodness. Unless something else happens… Which lucky for me, Irene immediately got off me. I got up to my feet, blushing crimson red and ran for the nearest exit, which happened to be the door to the docks. I dashed out of the blimp, ship, or whatever its called, not even waiting for Lily. Once I was out, I took a deep breath to calm myself. I looked around me, seeing people with either complicated looking weapons or simple ones. Then, I saw _**him. **_I grinned and started strolling towards him.

Oh this is going to be a fun, yet irritating year.

X

**Grey's POV**

As we stared at the students on the docks. I saw one that caught my eye, this girl standing in front of the airship with closed eyes taking huge gulps of air. She was absolutely breath-taking, no pun intended. She glanced around the crowd before seemingly staring right at us. I felt heat going to my cheeks thinking the thoughts like, 'She's looking at me, what should I do'. She took a brisk pace towards us, not breaking eye contact even once. When she was about a foot away from us.

"You…" She hissed, oh lord, even her voice is like those for angels only.

"Um, hi." I said, yet she ignored me.

A sigh was heard behind me. Ah, that's right, I forgot Faith was there for a minute.

"Hello to you too, irritating woman." Wait, you know this angel Faith?! What the heck man, I thought we're buddies. I'm going to have a long chat with you on not keeping beauties like her a secret.

She started walking again, with her hand balled into a fist, ready to knock someone out. She passed me and towards Faith. He groaned.

Before she delivered a Knock-Out right hook. I appeared in front of her, and grabbed her hands together, "Hey gorgeous, they say dating is a numbers game... so can I get yours?" I smoothly (I think) said with the best flirting voice I could do.

X

**Nylee's POV**

Oh, god help me. Some annoying, yet handsome, boy. I looked dead straight into his emerald green eyes as he said this incredibly cheesy pick up line.

"Hey gorgeous, they say dating is a numbers game... so can I get yours?" I rolled my eyes and shoved him with my hands.

"No thanks. Now, please get out of my way so I could… _talk _to that _nice _and _wonderful _boy over there." I told him, hoping this could get him away from me. I walked pass him not waiting for a reply or gesture that he heard me. As I took an inch or two closer to my target, the same boy stepped in front of me once again.

"Woah there beautiful, not so fast. Faith is not really that nice, in fact he's the worst person you would ever meet. If you want nice and wonderful, you're looking at it." I rolled my eyes once more. Yeah, sure, kiss my ass before telling me that again. You're more annoying and irritating than him.

"Uh, sure. Whatever. Now, please get out of my way and move aside." I looked behind him to see if the source of my hatred and embarrassment was still there. He wasn't… FUUUUUU-rage. I groaned and face palmed myself.

What a coward. Oh well, there should be plenty of chances to see him.

X

**Irene's POV**

"Irene? Are you okay? You're still blushing as red as that girl's cloak over there." Elena pointed at the girl with a red cloak. The cloak was red… almost like roses. Or maybe as red as roses. Oh, who cares? All I care about is getting those cold and dark eyes out of my head.

"You mean Ruby Rose?" I asked as I watch as her sister, Yang Xiao Long, run off with a couple of boys, abandoning her own sister. I felt the heat on my face cool down.

"Yeah… And there goes her sister. You won't do that to me, will you?" Elena questioned, looking at me with innocent earth yellow eyes. I sighed and patted her head.

"You know I won't. Now come on, we better get inside and figure out what the hell are we suppose to do now." Elena nodded and we continued walking, passing Ruby and the girl she was being scolded by. I took notice at the symbol on the back of her jacket. I knew instantly that it was Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. I continued to muse over some things until my mind settled on that girl.

Damn it! No, no, no, no, no… I screamed at my mind. Must not think about my enemy right now. Must not…

"Ow…" I groaned as I fell back.

"Ah, sorry about that." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up to only see the last person I wanted to see.

"Not you again!" We both roared as we met eyes once again. It was Nylee. With some boy and Lilith behind her.

"Well, nice to see you once again, Elena." Lilith greeted my sister.

"You as well." She chirped. I smiled softly. Here goes my sister being not such a devil.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The boy says, leering at us with a smirk. I scoffed in disgust as I watch the boy walk towards us, not without whispering something into Nylee's ear, making her roll her eyes and her cheeks showed a slight tint of pink.

"Hello ladies." The boy spoke smoothly. Is he trying to flirt with me? I huffed. No way I'm falling for him if he thinks he's all mighty trying to win girls heart. But guessing how he is speaking to me, most girls would fall for him at first sight. I won't be one of those girls though.

"I think I might need some coolant, because you've got my engine overheating." He whistled while I stick out my tongue in disgust. Okay, no. There is no way I'm ever going out with this guy. Wait… WHY AM I THINKING THIS?! I groan and mentally slap my head.

"Okay, Grey, please go away. Or else I'm going to kick your ass downtown." Nylee threatened. Grey smirked and turned to my enemy.

"Oh, jealous angel?" I heard a mechanical sound coming from Nylee and I peered to see her bracelet turn into a gauntlet. Then, flames started fuming from her gauntlet and herself.

"Call me that again, I. Dare. You." Nylee threatened him through gritted teeth. The flames was fired from her larger before it started to just smoke.

"Oh come on angel, don't be like that." Wrong move. I pushed Elena out of the way and stepped to the side as the boy, Grey, was punched to the wall which was ten feet away from us. I turned to see Nylee, the flames gone and replaced by this chilly feeling. Was she using dust?

"Okay, Mr. 'I'm-going-to-flirt-with-every-girl-I-see', would you like to get ice frozen or go to sleep?" Nylee asked daringly.

"How ice baby?" Nylee growled and aimed her gauntlet at Grey and shot something that looked like pink mixed with purple dust, which made Grey knocked out and fast asleep. I chuckled. Yup, that definitely was dust.

"Think we should help him?" Elena asked. I shook my head and watched Nylee leave infuriated and Lilith attempting to calm her down.

"Nah. I don't want to be flirted with and I don't think my rival will like the fact we helped him."

Yup. I admit it. Maybe just being rivals with Nylee will be interesting. And, being her friend even more. But I won't say that in public.

X

**Faith's POV**

I watched as Grey try to flirt with the girl. He failed miserably with that pick up line. While he talked to her, badly might I add, I put my hands together in a praying gesture, muttering a prayer to him and walked away. I'll never forget your brave sacrifice, old friend...

When I reached at the center of the academy, I saw Ruby Rose, my cousin, being scolded by Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. Rose sneezed and an explosion erupted and they were all covered in soot. I suppressed a snicker at the scene. I would have intervened if a girl with a black bow hadn't gotten to her first.

The heiress looked smug before her face contorted in rage. I walked away knowing it was all handled, but I looked back just in case it wasn't. The company's heiress left followed by the girl with the black bow, although Rose hadn't notice her leave until she was a few meters away. The red-cloaked girl fell to her knees looking rather perturbed.

"... Wanna help her out too?" I asked a teen next to me. The blonde haired boy turned towards me in surprise like he didn't notice I was with him, then to the distressed red borderline black haired girl.

"Yeah, let's go." Lead the way, knight in shining armor… "Hey… I'm Jaune Arc and this is… err…" Jaune introduced himself and me but stopped after realizing he didn't know my name. His right hand was held out to help the girl stand up.

"Faith Uruk." I nodded to her and Jaune. The petite girl nodded back.

She grabbed his hand, "Ruby…" when she stood, Ruby snickered. "Aren't you the guy who threw up inside the ship?"

"You're not really nice, are you?" Though he said that, Jaune smiled a pain-filled smile. Both Ruby and I chuckled. We all walked down the concrete road of Beacon. "Motion Sickness is a very frequent problem, I'm sure Faith often has troubles like these, right?" He turned to me in question. Jaune looked so hopeful for support...

"Hmm…" I hummed thinking whether I should help him by saying yes or answer truthfully. "Nope." His face fell. He looked so crestfallen, it almost makes me regret what I said. Almost.

"I'm sorry, but 'Vomit Boy' was the first thing that came in mind." Ruby remorsefully said. Jaune slumped further down. I pat his back to comfort the teen.

"Don't sweat it, Arc!" I said cheerfully, he looked up to see me smile. "Just gotta become strong enough so no one will ever associate that name with you." He smiled and jumped up, more confident to face the challenges now. "Although, if you fail, you will forever be named 'Vomit Boy'… So… Work hard!" I continued. He slumped once more. Ruby and I laughed. Suddenly, Jaune whirled towards Ruby and pointed a finger at her.

"Oh yeah? Maybe I should call you 'Craterface' for now on too." I snickered while Ruby looked indignant. Jaune turned towards me, "And perhaps I should call you…" He paused thinking of a name that would match me. "Err… Ah..! Never mind…" Jaune gave up. We stopped walking and stood there. We smiled, unable to hold it in I laughed first followed by Ruby then Jaune. It's like we already knew each other. If this is what friends are like I guess I wouldn't mind staying here for four years.

But I can't help this feeling that I'm forgetting something...

X

**Grey's POV**

I groaned. What happened again? ...Oh right the angel hit me and I flew. Faith... I need help. Where are you man? I don't think I'll be able to make it…

Darkness entered my vision again.

X

Nylee crossed her arms as Grey attempts to flirt with her once again. Irene stood there calmly with a saxophone in hand.

"Why am I doing this again?" She asks. Ruby and Yang also held a saxophone.

"Cause the authors told us to…. Well Archer did anyways. Now…" Yang starts playing 'Careless Whisper' and Ruby follows suit. Irene sighs as Grey stops flirting with Nylee and grabbed a microphone.

"_I got my eyes on you." _Grey sang horribly. Nylee covered her ears.

Faith sighed before going over to Grey. He took the mike from him and started to sing as well.

Badly….

"OH MY GOD, MAKE IT STOP!" Faith smirked when multiple girls started clawing their ears to escape the ghastly sounds the black haired teen is making.

"THAT'S IT! WE ARE GOING TO A DIFFERENT SCENE!" Irene yelled out as she pulled a lever. they were now at the fountain in Beacon Academy. The saxophones were gone and so was the microphone.

"Anyways, the authors said they hoped you enjoyed this chapter and-" Ruby was cut off.

"That's it very short too…" Nylee muttered under her breath.

"Oh, shut up Nylee." Weiss told her sharply.

"Anyways, thanks guys for reading! Cya next chapter!" Elena, Lilith, Irene, Yang, and Ruby yell out together.

"Hopefully…" Faith grumbles sleepily.

"By the way, visit Irobthis's profile for concept art." Nylee said bluntly.

"Review to earn a Faunus version of Team RWBY!" Ruby says excitedly.

"Again, we can't give you guys a Faunus version of Team RWBY. But reviewing will be nice." Grey says as the curtain closes.


	3. Chapter 3

Nylee sat against her chair, quietly listening to music while typing away on the computer, with Faith right next to her, elbows propped, looking bored.

*Poke*

She twitched and attempted to ignore the annoying actions of a bored Faith. Keyword attempted.

*Poke* *Poke*

Faith poked once more with a stick. Nylee gained a tick mark…

*Chomp* *Chomp* *Chomp*

They blinked and turned to the source of the chomper. They found Ruby Rose eating a big cookie, smiling happily… Nylee sighed.

"We don't own anything besides the OCs and the future things going to show up later on in the series. Enjoy. RUBY ROSE! I TOLD YOU TO LAY DOWN ON THE SWEETS! God, Weiss is going to kill me..."

"Good."

"SHUT UP DICK!"

X

**Beacon Academy, Main Hall...**

**Faith's POV**

As Jaune, Ruby, and I enter the Main Hall of Beacon, someone called out to Ruby.

"Ruby! Over Here!" A blonde girl yelled, "I saved you a spot!" She waved her hand out to emphasize where she was and said spot.

"Oh..! Hey! I-I gotta go! I'll see you guys after the ceremony!" Ruby stuttered before walking to the bright gold haired girl.

"Hey! Wait!" The bright yellow haired boy cried, "Ah. Great! I guess it's just us two, right Faith?" He turned to me and I shrugged.

"I'm going to go find a seat," I informed him. It was partly true, but mostly because someone was looking at our direction and I got a bit paranoid. "I'll see you later Jaune."

"And now it's only me…" He muttered, and slumped away, "Where am I going to find a nice, quirky girl to talk to..?"

I found a nice spot in one of the rear corners of the hall. It's a pretty good spot too, I can observe most of the students here without being noticed. As I leaned back to the wall, I reviewed the noteworthy hunters; the girl with the black bow, the Schnee Company heiress, Ruby Rose, the blonde next to said person, and an armored red haired girl. I'm not even going to mention the annoying girl and what she could do.

My musing stopped when I heard a microphone being used.

"Ahem… I'll keep this brief," A grey-haired man started. "You have travelled here today in search of knowledge," I snorted. "To hone your craft and acquire new skills," Okay, maybe that could be a good reason why I would want to join. "And when you've finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people," I suppressed a yawn, getting bored of his speech I gave a once over to the sea of fellow students to see if anyone else is too. "But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy," I blinked. "In need of purpose; direction." Glancing back to the Headmaster of Beacon and Qrow's partner, I wondered how strange he's acting. Dad always mentioned that his partner was a bit more friendlier. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only get you so far." My eyes hardened. "It is up to you to take the first step…" Ozpin walked away after finishing his speech.

"You will gather at the ballroom tonight," Goodwitch spoke once the headmaster moved aside. "Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready." Guess I have to do some maintenance. "You're dismissed." I stood and proceeded to walk out of the hall. Maybe I should make some calls too…

X

**Beacon Academy, Outside the Main Hall …**

**Raven's POV**

I walked out of the main hall of the academy and stretched. The speech was… rather odd and the way he said it was quite off. Oh well, it was great overall. I was about to walk towards the ballroom, which was not too far away from the main hall, until I saw a teen around my age who was passed out against the wall all the way to the left of me. Out of curiosity and wanting to help the man, I walked over to him.

"Faith… Help me out." The boy mumbled and I tilted my head. He briefly opened his eyes before reclosing them. The gray haired teen passed out once more.

"Oh my…" I whispered out unconsciously. I looked around to see if anyone else is around. No one huh? Guess I have to do this myself…

I grabbed his left leg and pulled him to the ballroom.

Sorry mister, this will probably hurt a lot…

A perverted giggle came from underneath me. Never mind, I'm not sorry at all!

X

**Beacon Academy, Main Hall...**

**Irene's POV**

I huffed as I glanced towards Nylee, who was speaking to Ruby about her weapons and gauntlet. This girl was hard to talk to. Everytime I try to talk to her, she makes the conversation feel tense and uncomfortable. I sighed and looked towards Elena, who was talking to Lilith about excited she was about tomorrow. I groaned. I heard that the first person you make eye contact with, is your partner for the rest of the time here in Beacon. God please don't let me get Nylee. I just jinxed myself, didn't I? Oh screw that thought. My eyes wandered back to Nylee to her gauntlet and those bandages wrapped around her forearms. Curiosity struck me. Why does she always wear bandages around her forearms if she's not even bleeding? I hummed in thought. What is she hiding under those bandages? Oh who knows. The girl is a mystery.

I looked around the room and spotted a boy, looking almost exactly like Yang. I shook my head and ignored him. My mind must be playing games on me.

"Hey! We should head to the ballroom and get set up. Afterwards, we should explore the campus a bit!" Elena suggested to us, catching our small group's attention. We nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." Yang told us. Nylee stepped up.

"Then we should start heading there now before people steal the good spots." Nylee said, in a commanding voice. We nodded in agreement and started heading to the ballroom. Before we left the hall though, a female voice called.

"Hey! You! Girl with the bandages! Come over here!" We turned our heads and saw two girls, one with armguards and the other with a scroll in hand. I took a glance at Nylee, who was wide eyed with shock, happiness, and nervousness all in one. She turned to us.

"Sorry guys. I'll, er, meet up with you later. I got some things to take care of. I'll see you in…" She looks at the girl with armguards. Nylee covered the girl, so I couldn't see what she was doing and they were speaking quietly so I can't hear them. The pest turned her head. "In about ten or less. You go on ahead."

We nodded and obeyed her need for privacy with the two other people.

I wonder who they were…

X

_**Beacon Academy, Ballroom...**_

_**Grey's POV**_

"OUCH!" Something hit my face. I opened my eyes to see that I hit a wall. I frantically looked around and found that another gorgeous woman with lavender colored hair and a body any girl would die for. Well, maybe except the angel…

"Ahh, sorry." Her voice may sound sympathetic but her white eyes said the opposite. In fact, she looks pretty mad.

"Uhm, are you mad?" My meek question got the violet haired girl to hum.

"I don't know pervert, am I?" The white-eyed girl asked in return, "I dragged you to the ballroom only to have someone cop a feel on my body, so I wonder if I'm mad."

Oh no. Damn you male hormones and thank you said hormones for this absolutely great feeling my hand. (Imagine it yourselves)

"Geheh…" A giggle escaped my throat and my eyes widen in alarm. I peeked upward to see the girl grew a tick mark. "A-ah.. If it's any consolation, I only do this if the women are ten stars…"

My response didn't comfort her whatsoever, it instead made her more pissed…

"I am happy to hear that…"

I didn't get to say another word because I hit another wall. Hard. Incredibly hard. So hard, that I thought I saw my whole life flash. What the Hell?! What kind of strength does she have?! It's like I hit a freaking dust truck going at mach speed!

"OW!" I hit another wall. "Gah!" Another. "STOP!" I was about to hit another wall before she paused.

The girl tilted her head, "What's wrong? I thought you like getting hit by women?" She asked innocently.

"What kind of man do you think I am?!" I roared, rubbing my head with both my hands.

"A hardcore pervert that enjoys being slammed again and again by women they touch?"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" She resumed, "STOP IT PLEASE! ANGEL, FAITH, HELP ME FROM THIS CRAZY WOMAN!" Every word I produced, she rammed me to the wall.

"Oi! Girl with the lavender hair!" She paused to look back to meet the angel standing there with her arms crossed. I'm saved! She smiled sweetly and tapped her foot on the floor, "Keep up the good work! After you're done, let's talk and become friends!"

"ANGEL!?" I cried, "I thought we had something special!?" My tears turned to a waterfall. She rolled her eyes.

"My name is Nylee! Not angel! Remember that you creepy old perverted man!"

"I'M ONLY SEVENTEEN!"

"Not with the way you flirt."

"FAITH! SAVE ME!" We waited. They smirked and I whimpered. Faith… Why!? Where's my wingman here!?

"Guess the prick isn't coming, huh?" My sweetheart angel mused.

"... Yeah."

"Continue please!" The incoming flat wall of Beacon Academy came and darkness once again greeted me.

X

_**Beacon Academy, Ballroom…**_

_**Nylee's POV**_

I cheered the lavender haired girl on as she continued to bash the hell out of that lecher. I'm surprised that he wasn't dead yet… Damn it. That would make my day if he did die… Especially if that stupid ass of a coward 'Faith' or whatever die too… Maybe I should tell the girl that he was also a pervert? Nah, that's too cold and mean. I happily sighed as I saw the creepy pervert consciousness leave him.

"What now?" The older girl asks. I shrugged.

"Leave him there to rot." I told her and she happily complied and dropped him. I signaled her to follow me as I headed back to where I was going to sleep for the night.

"So, what made you do what you were doing to that guy over there?" I asked, pointing my thumb to the dead looking man. She shrugged, all anger gone.

"He touched me somewhere he shouldn't have." I nodded. Understandable.

"What's your name by the way. I didn't catch it as you were beating the shit out of him."

"Raven le Fay. You?"

"Nylee du Lac. Nice to meet you."

"To you as well." We stopped in front of a blue and green sleeping bag.

"You got somewhere to sleep Raven?" I asked, as I set up another sleeping bag. It's already night time and I don't see any on her.

"Nope. Forgot it back at my place." I nodded as I set up my extra one for her.

"Just borrow the extra one. I usually keep one just in case my sister forgot hers again, thankfully she didn't."

"Where is your sister?" I hummed in thought and turned to Raven.

"Bet flirting with some boys. The usual." I told her as I signaled the girl to sit next to me. Raven sat down and raised an eyebrow towards me.

"The usual? She normally flirts with boys?" I nod and laid flat on my back with my head resting in my hands.

"Yup. Although she's not like that boy who touched you. Hell, she's a much better flirter than he is." I glanced to the unconscious corpse in disgust.

"Really now? What's her name? She sounds familiar…"

"Lilith Robin. I think you might've met her at the Vytal Festival last year since I was gone during that time she told me about meeting a lavender haired girl, although she didn't catch your name." Raven nodded. I yawned, feeling exhaustion from earlier hitting me. Someone remind me to kill Isabel and Azura after they forced me to run ten laps, twenty push-ups, and ten sit-ups. Raven chuckles.

"We should get some sleep. Initiation is tomorrow and we need all of our energy." Raven advised as she slips into the sleeping bag. I nod and parroted her motion.

"Night Raven."

"Night Nylee."

X

_**Beacon Academy, Rooftop**_

_**Thalia's POV**_

This sucks..

I really wished I stayed with Adam and the White Fang, but they gave me this mission for a reason. To scout the faunus in this school and recruit them…

"Really wish Adam was here..."

"Red Death, huh?" I spun around with my weapons out in alarm. My eyes went to a white schemed man. Slim and small body type to the point that I thought he was a girl if it wasn't for his voice. Black messy hair covered his right eye leaving the other onyx colored eye free. "Is something the matter?" He looked at me disinterestedly, arms propped up against the rail with his left hand supporting his head.

"N-no." I put away my katars, "You heard me?"

He smiled, "Perhaps." The black haired teen looked away and gaze out to the land of Vale. How come I didn't notice him next to me? I would've sensed him as soon as he approached the door here. "That is a secret."

I looked to him wearily, "How long have you been here?" My cold tone didn't dim his smile.

"Who knows? Since the beginning? Maybe just now?" He mused before shrugging. "Honestly I have no idea either. I was here to get some air." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes on his roundabout way of answering. I turned to leave the top.

"Leave the White Fang." The whisper almost didn't reach my ears if it wasn't for my Wolf-Type faunus abilities. I whirled back to him, his back faced me and he was still looking out with a disinterest expression.

"What did you say?" I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. He hummed before sighing.

"Every action has a consequence you know. Even when you don't do anything, don't you think so?" I cocked an eyebrow up at his statement and question.

"What do you mean?"

He shook his head, "Oh, you're still here?" The man asked innocently.

"You're an odd person, you know that?" He grinned.

"Thank you. You're odd yourself, being here in a Academy for aspiring huntsmen and huntresses despite being a member for _that_ organization." He responded, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." The added promise was made to calm me down because it seemed like all the blood was drained from me.

"And why would you do that?"

He shrugged again, "Why not?" The teen inquired, "Just given chances for you to leave before something goes down."

"Don't." My frosty tone made him quirk an eyebrow, "I don't need you helping me." I walked back to the ballroom where my sleeping bag is.

"Whatever you say." I heard him answer nonchalantly.

I have to keep my guard up around that guy...

X

_**Beacon Academy, Ballroom…**_

_**Faith's POV**_

I yawned as I left the rooftop after a while when the White Fang member left. She shouldn't have said anything relevant to the Red Death. Walls have ears after all. Luckily she didn't hear my conversation with my assistant and contacts. God knows if she would've recognize my face.

As I walked down the stairs and to my sleeping spot, I shivered. Glancing left and right, I ended up seeing the blonde haired girl that was with Ruby earlier staring predatorily at me. As we stared at each other, she smirked and licked her lips. I shuddered before taking a brisk walk back to my makeshift bed. Note to self: Set up traps and chains incase of sexual harassment…

Without realizing it, I bumped into another person. We both fell to the ground.

"What the Hell? Watch where you're going, damn-" She stopped mid-sentence and I know why too...

X

_**Beacon Academy, Ballroom**_

_**Nylee's POV**_

I got up from my sleeping bag, looking to Raven who was sleeping peacefully. I got up, looking for Azura to maybe stay with her for a bit after that nightmare I dreamed of… I started walking towards the corner she was sleeping in, which was near the yelling girls who were Yang, Ruby, and Weiss. I spotted my senpai who was drifting off to sleep, although with the noise coming from the four other girls, it seems impossible for her. I took note that her beanie she was wearing was twitching a bit… My eyes dropped, remembering the day it all happened. I paused to look at the multi-colored inches of hairs along the edges of my hair before I started jogging towards her, until I bumped into someone and fell back on the ground.

"What the hell? Watch where you're going, damn-" I opened my eyes to see that freakin' ass once again! My eyes flickered and I felt anger pump into my blood. I guess Azura had to wait.

"Well, well hello again Mr. Fucking Hero." I got up, brushing the dust from my black basketball shorts.

X

_**Beacon Academy, Ballroom…**_

_**Faith's POV **_

I groaned, not wanting to deal with this at the moment.

"Can we do this later?" I asked. Her eyebrow rose and she crossed her arms, "Right, stupid question." I sighed, still sitting on the floor in resignation. I'll just do whatever she wants. It's not worth the effort to antagonize her nor to resist.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. Only this time got it? Just because I had a dream about…" She drifted off and walked away.

Dream? That annoying girl has dreams? Go figure, "Hah… Safe." I can't worry about that right now.

I stood from my crossed legged sitting position and walked to my bed. As I walked to it, I looked to the girl going back to her own with another female. I studied around everything around before I found a familiar grey haired flirt. Grey seemed to be unconscious given the way he giggled every minute or so.

"Geez.." Another sigh came from my mouth and I went to him and picked him up, an arm over my shoulder then went to my bed. I laid him there and covered him with my blanket. Once I finish, I took a leisure pace to the window and sat there, my back leaning against wall.

Might as well get comfortable, I pulled the hood over my head and closed my eyes, mentally thinking of scenarios and enemies I might find in the initiation. Especially when I heard _she_ is here...

X

**Third Person**

Nylee groaned as sunlight hit her eyes. She slowly opened them to see that she was in a cabin…

"What the hell? I thought I was in Beacon?" She mumbled as she got up to see Faith standing there, leaning against the wall.

"My, my." He smiled sweetly, "I didn't know rabid dogs can sleep so peacefully." Faith's eyes had a glint in them as he continued to smile brightly. Nylee glared at him and looked away with red tinted cheeks to see Ruby sitting on a chair with Weiss scolding the heck out of her.

'_God, she looks like a freakin' puppy that's in trouble by their master… What if she was a Wolf Faunus? That would make her even more innocently cute...' _ Nylee thought as she saw Blake and Yang sitting on the couch. Blake with a book in hand and Yang just snoring away.

"About time you woke up sis." Lilith said as she entered the room with Raven behind her.

"Should we tell her?" Raven asked, mostly towards Faith who had a beat up unconscious Grey beside him.

"Let her see for herself."

"See what?" Nylee asked bitterly to only see a little slip of paper on her lap. She groaned.

"The authors brought us here just for the author's note? Dang it, remind me to kill them. Also," She looked around the room before continuing, "They brought too many people here just for that."

"Stop complaining already. Just say whatever it is on the sheet."

"Hey! Quit poking me!" Nylee dodged the barrage of pokes as she unfolded the sheet to reveal a… She tore the paper in half.

"Damn it! I'm going to kill Archer!"

"_**You're **_Archer GhostWolf." The black haired teen pointed out.

"Not anymore! Well, for now. Azura is!"

"What was on it anyways?" Raven asked. Nylee sighed.

"A comic strip of Irene and I… You know Joel from RoosterTeeth?" Raven nodded. "Well the first few panels were us fighting or insulting each other and then Joel comes in saying… 'Fight, Fight, Fight. Kiss, Kiss."

"I knew it…" Faith moaned.

"Hey! Archer, er, I mean I was watching the animated adventures and then I stumbled upon one about Weiss and Ruby!"

"Okay, okay. All of you just shut the hell up and let's end this chapter." Weiss told them, dragging Ruby behind her.

"Well then, hoped you enjoyed the chapter and check out the new story Archer just started and posted the same time as this. Anyways, Blake, got anything to say? Or just end it already?" Yang told her future partner. (come on, we all know Blake and Yang are partners already)

"_**I don't." The co-author stated.**_

"Too bad!" A random girl said, who had armguards. "Anyways, Blake take it away."

"Thank you for reading this and we hope you enjoy this chapter of Relations Vol. 1."

"Review to get a… 'thank you' letter from the authors. Anyways peace." Nylee finished.


	4. Chapter 4

Grey groaned as he slammed his head on the book that said, 'Disclaimer'.

"Faith! Do the disclaimer please! We're the only ones here anyways."

"Warning: This story will contain minor crossovers, most prominently 'Fate/Stay Night' and 'Persona'. They belong to their respective companies; Type-Moon and Megami-Tensei. RWBY also belongs to Roosterteeth. Have a great day and never come back again…"

"Damn Faith, you're cold."

X

_**Beacon Academy, Locker Room...**_

_**Grey's POV**_

"So that's what happened?" I asked after Faith informed what happened after I black out thanks to my sweet angel. The effeminate boy sighed, "What?"

"You're dreaming again.." He pointed to my chin dripping saliva. I wiped it off immediately and laughed in embarrassment. I rubbed the back of my head as Faith shook his.

"Sorry about that man. You know me. Can't help but dream about things."

"Sure.. Anything you need clarifying?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind." My best friend walked away without a single glance back to me.

"Faith? Ey! Faith, wait up!"

X

_**Beacon Academy, Locker Room...**_

_**Nylee's POV**_

I slammed my locked closed as Elena kept babbling on about how excited she was about initiation.

"Hey, who do you guys think or hope you want to be partners with?" Elena asked as I equipped my weapons onto their respective spots.

"I hope to get a nice hot guy or at least cute one or something." Lilith said as I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you would." I told her bluntly as I readjusted the straps of my sniper rifle.

"I just don't want anyone perverted or someone who's full of shit." Irene retorted as she checked her staff.

"How about you Elena?" I asked. Elena just shrugged.

"Same as big sis." I nodded.

"Hey, isn't Ruby and the others having their initiation tomorrow? Or was it yesterday?" Lilith asked. I shook my head.

"No, all first years are in initiation together." Irene told us.

"Yeah, Ozpin figured something out for us to start all together." I concluded. I check my gauntlet to see the time. In ten minutes they should be calling us.

"-I drink milk." I heard Ruby say. I left the others to see what the hell is Ruby doing, since she was just across from my locker. I saw Yang with her arms crossed along with Ruby. I also saw Azura and Isabel with her. I walked up to them, wickedness boiling in me for revenge from yesterday.

Oh, Azura and Isabel are going to regret making me run a fuck ton of laps and exercises.

X

_**Beacon Academy, Locker Room…**_

_**Aria's POV**_

I inhaled deeply before exhaling as I shut my locker door and walk out the room's exit. I have to find you. There is no way that I'm letting you forget your contract with me. That aside, there were pretty weird hunters, like the one with dual tonfas or another with two spears. Using one lance is hard enough, but two? He must have some talent then. The girl with the two tonfas as well because dual-wielding is a very difficult style to the point not many try it. Those two might be able to keep up with me, although I doubt it. There is only one person I will acknowledge as my equal…

As I thought of him, I grasped my sword that hung behind my waist. I'm strong enough to keep my end of our promise now, how about you?

X

_**Beacon Academy, Launchpads…**_

_**Lance's POV**_

It's time, I can finally prove myself worthy to fight as a hunter. I looked at the other hopefuls that may potentially become my partner. Everyone seems capable to fight with me.

"-Good. Take your positions." I heard the headmaster said before launching into the air.

As I shot into the air and began descending, I brought out my spears. Tilting forward, my body reacted from an incoming tree by stabbing my lance into the bark, slowing my fall. I pulled back my spear and stabbed another tree I came into contact with to decrease my speed. I rolled onto the floor before jumping into a combat stance, glancing left to right. No enemies, good. I relaxed my posture and took a brisk pace to the objective, holding my spears loosely but with enough grip so I won't let go out of surprise.

Better get to the ruins quickly...

X

_**Beacon Academy, Emerald Forest…**_

_**Faith's POV**_

As I was launched next, I unsheathed Enkidu from my sleeves and brought it to my backpack. A soft click signaled that my weapon docked onto a frame. I pulled the trigger and as trees started to come into vision. The frame folded outwards to reveal a folded sickle. My left hand is in its original state held to the side. I threw my sickle framed Enkidu. Guided by the chain, I grabbed the handle of my weapon and pulled it out of the wood. After a few times of doing this, I reached the floor of the forest.

My breath was ragged and I was beginning to tire. No time to rest, I have to get to my target. My ears picked up twigs snapping fifteen meters behind me. A groan was heard to the left of me.

Those sounds…

I looked to the source and spotted white skull masks. My eyes widened before leaping out of the way. A small crater appeared from where my last position was at. The origin of the crater was caused by a mutated crimson right arm. Shit. I can't fight them here.

_Kill._

No, I have to finish the mission.

_Fight._

I have to get away from here. The amount of Ghouls are increasing every minute I stay here.

_Slaughter them. They are not human._

I pulled back the hilt into the sleeves of my left arm while the foldable sickle frame guarded my front. I took out three dirks from my weapons pouch and threw them. They were not meant to kill them, that was just a bonus. It was meant to distract them, three explosions occurred into the forest. I, then, ran into the opening I created.

Several deformed bodies were scattered as I past them. They'll grow back given time. I can't fight them in this clearing. I planted several dirks into the tree barks with this thought.

More explosions came behind me. That should hold them back for awhile.

X

_**Beacon Academy, Emerald Forest…**_

_**Aria's POV**_

Bright flashes followed by various booms echoed. I wonder who's the maniac doing this. A white figure jumped out of the foliage and into the clearing to the side of me. The person was kneeling with hands supporting him and panting. If I haven't heard his curses, I would have mistaken him for a girl given the slim body. Black hair, light skin, with onyx colored eyes. I looked him over. A fur hood white jacket, black shirt with white stripe patterns followed by grey pants and black boots. A sling pack fastened on the man's form and his ankles was strapped with black belts. Finally, a mask covered his face. The mask itself was relatively simple. Just a white mask with a royal purple lightning shaped scar one on the right side, some scratches and marks accompanied it.

Wait..

I know that mask. There's no way I wouldn't. I gave that mask to someone who belonged to me...

"Faith?" My mouth moved on its own and vocalized the name I've been tracking. He stiffened. I knew it. I walked to him, "So it is you…" I whispered, Faith's head turned slightly enough so he can take a peek at me. Various emotions overcame me. Most prominently shock then anger and finally happiness, "I found you." I grasped the fabric and pulled him up.

"It's been awhile Aria." He unmasked himself. He, then, smiled but frowned afterwards, "But what are you doing here?" My relief of seeing him turned to confusion at being asked of that question. The mood between us dropped.

My lips pursed, "To keep our promise of course." He tilted his head, "We promised we would protect each other remember?"

"Did we really?" A pure honest question. A question that made me irritated.

"You're not kidding, right?" He shrugged slowly, head still tilted in uncertainty. My irritation turned to anger for not being remembered, "You-"

**Play - Emiya (Time Alter)**

I paused when I sensed hostility directed at us from the darkness in the woods. It seemed that he too felt it because Faith was looking beyond the tree branches and to the source.

"We'll talk about this later." The black haired teen said. Tensing up and legs bent, right arm raised to his chest, the other at waist level on the side.

"... Fine." I was a bit peeved for not being able to continue this conversation. Well, there will be plenty of more chances now that we're partners. I turned to face the incoming creatures of Grimm, my back to Faith's. Right hand gripping onto Excalibur, I glanced to my partner's hands. He held onto Assassin Enkidu. His left was reverse-gripping the onyx colored sickle while the other clenched normally, "You still have that old weapon?" The creatures came out of there hiding and now facing us directly. Skull masks covered them in various places on their bodies.

His back shook followed by a few chuckles escaping his mouth, "Well, it was made for me from someone I hold dear after all. And what about you?" I didn't answer, instead I smiled, "Ready?" His voice took a more colder tone. Seems that he's back to business.

"Can you still keep up?" I teased from his question. As if sensing my readiness, the ghouls growled and ran towards us.

He secured his mask, "Try me."

X

_**Beacon Academy, Emerald Forest… **_

_**Irene's POV**_

I landed safely thanks to my staff. When I was launched, I held onto a button on my staff, which unleashed the chain inside of it to wrap around a branch of one of many trees. I swung myself forward to land safely onto the ground. When I did, I walked towards the objective point, hoping to find someone along the way. Almost three minutes after I landed, I saw red blur run past me, leaving rose petals on her trail yelling, "Yang", over and over again. Ruby... I started running after her. It may not be my sister, but hearing what Ruby did to get into Beacon early from Nylee makes her sound like a great partner.

"Wait! Ruby! Wait up!" I cried as I followed the red energetic ball of death. As I was close to grabbing her cloak, a black and blue blur went straight into my vision before I started falling onto the ground.

"Hey!" I cried, closing my eyes, preparing for the blow. I felt a pair of strong, gentle arms caught me before I could though. I opened my eyes to meet dark, cold, and mysterious dark brown eyes and pitch black hair with multi-colors along the edges.

"Hehe, need a little hand Queen Bee?" A cool smooth voice spoke. I huffed in annoyance. So much for Ruby…

I guess I did jinx myself yesterday. Looks like we're stuck together Nylee du Lac.

X

_**Beacon Academy, Emerald Forest...**_

_**Nylee's POV**_

I was still in the air a minute after the launch. Thanks to my semblance anyways. I looked above quickly to find a good spot and when I did, I used the red and orange dust to use flames to boost my speed and then used the blue and white dust to create a mini ice slide to slide smoothly down. As I did, I could already hear a voice.

"Yang!" It was Ruby obviously, desperately looking for her sister. Too bad for her, I saw Yang landed at least half a mile or more away from the girl. Oh well, I ran after the girl's voice. As the voice was getting louder, I crashed into someone in a green sweater, black pants with fern green stripes on each side going down to dark grey shoes with green laces. I stopped before I could completely crash into her, but she tripped on my shoe. She was about to hit the ground before I was able to catch her with one arm on her upper back and the other under her knee, carrying her in a bridal style way.

Here I am, looking deep into light coffee brown eyes and duke blue hair. I cracked a smirk.

"Hehe, need a little hand Queen Bee?" I teased as she huffs. I chuckled. Cute. I noticed that her arms were around my neck, making this an ultimate teasing moment. "You going to let me go soon, little angel?" I teased as her face flush scarlet red and quickly let go of my neck and pushed me away from her. She crossed her arms and pouted, puffing her cheeks like yesterday. That's adorable.

Oh, this is going to be a very fun next four years.

X

_**Beacon Academy, Emerald Forest...**_

_**Irene's POV**_

Ugh! One day I'm going to kill Nylee for being such a... Such a... Charmer! Is she some kind of Succubus? I mean seriously! I growled as Nylee shook her head and laughed at my behavior.

"You know, you're cute when you're like that." Nylee teased me. I felt my face grow even more hotter. Nylee laughed once again while smoke is practically steaming out of my ears.

"Damn you!" I screamed at her, stomping away from the laughing maniac.

"Come on, I was just teasing! Wait up Iry!" I heard Nylee call out as I continued to walk away from her towards the objected. "Aw, don't be like that now!" I continued to ignore the girl and walk away until...

"WATCH OUT!" I felt my body being pushed onto the ground and heard a loud clash, like metal clashing into something sharp. I looked up to see Nylee holding a katana in a defensive position, pushing the blade against a Beowolf.

"Nylee!" I stood up and unsheathed my staff, Fallen Moon.

"Behind you!" I spun around to meet another Beowolf. I blocked the Grimm's claw with my staff, pushed it off and threw it at its heart, killing it. I retrieved my staff and faced Nylee, who now held a pistol and her gauntlet activated. We now stood back to back against each while a pack of Beowolves surrounded us.

"Ready Queeny?" Nylee said seriously as I heard flames coming from her gauntlet. I nod and prepared my staff in my hand.

"Anytime you are Archer." I could sense Nylee smirking.

"Let's Rock."

X

_**Beacon Academy, Emerald Forest…**_

_**Lilith's POV**_

"So… What's your name?" My question to a blue haired young man with dark green body armor. Emerald orbs glance to me before returning forward.

"Lance. Lance Duibhne." The tail behind him wagged after he said that, "You?"

"Lilith Robin! It's a pleasure to meet you Lance!" I said cheerfully, I skipped a ahead and bowed lightly while tilting my hat, smirking as I did so.

"The pleasure is mine." He bowed, spears at his side, "Shall we get going?"

"Sure!" I chirped, then skipped ahead of him. It seemed to alarm him because he started running after me.

"Wait!" Lance called. I turned my head to see him, weapons at the ready. Knowing what's already happening, I slowly pulled out my tonfa blades.

"How many?" I asked, the spearman shook his head, "That many?" I received a nod, his spears moving inch by inch. Behind him there were a few red eyes peeked through the foliage. I sighed, "Shall we?" Another nod, and I grinned. "Ready or not… Here we come!"

X

_**Beacon Academy, Emerald Forest...**_

_**Raven's POV**_

I groaned. I haven't seen a single person while out here. A sigh came out of me. Geez, I wonder if everyone is already partnered… I hummed in thought as I continued towards the ruins.

"Hello beautiful!"

That voice. I hesitantly, looked to the right of me. No one? "What the-"

"Eyes up here gorgeous!" Regretfully, I followed the voice's command, "Been awhile huh?" There I saw sitting on a branch of a tree is an all too familiar pervert who wore a dark grey short sleeved button short, an orange scarf around his neck, and black loose jeans. He had a grey baseball cap with two silver clips on one side and a red bandana underneath it, a black sweatband with an emerald green stripes on each wrist and silver chains wrapped around his wrist to his mid arm, and dark grey shoes. A little too much grey in my opinion since his messy hair is also grey and his eyes is emerald green.

"Yeah… You think that's a bit too much grey by the way?" I asked, anger fueling me. The boy shrugged and smiled at me.

"Its just my style beautiful. So, looks like we're partners huh?" I sighed. Great, I got a pervert as a partner. Oh well, he does look like he could handle a fight and be a nice guy.

"Looks like it…" I growled out as the boy jumped off the branch and landed a foot away from me. He walked towards me as I stepped back. Grey shook his head and smiled.

"Okay, look. I know we started off on the wrong foot, but if you get to know me, I'm sure we'll be great partners." He grinned, "... Perhaps, even more than partners…" His eyes travel down and up before snapping back as I kicked him in the stomach. The grey colored schemed man blasted into one of the trees. I heard a satisfying scream from him as he flew to it. That man looking all over my body makes me want to take a shower in the hottest maximum setting and scrub until my skin is burned off.

"I can't believe I'm partners with _this._" I groaned out. I then realized that I never got the deviant's name. "Ah, what's your name by the way? We never introduced each other."  
"Grey Grimm, angel junior." He said smoothly. I rolled my eyes, "And yours?"

"Raven le Fay." I introduced, "Since that is all out of the way. Let's get going?"

"Sure thing." I started to our destination, "Ah, Raven?" I muttered something under my breath before turning back in question.

"What?" I asked harshly. Just because we are being civil right now, doesn't mean that I'll forgive him for leering at me.

"You're going the wrong way…" Grey pointed behind with his thumb showing the right way. My face grew hot, "You're cute when you are embarrassed." He smiled coyly.

"S-shut up!" I passed him and walked to objective.

This is going to be my worse day ever…

X

_**Beacon Academy, Emerald Forest...**_

_**Elena's POV **_

I skipped ahead of Thalia Mae, my partner. I was slightly dismayed that I didn't get my sister as my partner, but Thalia seems nice, trustworthy, and dependable person so I don't really mind anymore.

"Slow down Elena. You might run into an Ursa or something." Thalia told me, with a slightly worried voice. I giggled and swiveled around to face the wolf faunus. I started walking backwards which made the wolf even more worried.

"Don't worry Thalia, I will be A-Okay! Nylee and Irene told me what to do over and over again if I ever passed by a Grimm. Plus, I have you with me." She sighed but her lips are quirked upwards.

"I won't be there all the time you know."

Her response made me stop, "Then I'll just wait until you are!" I had a wide smile as I said this, "I may not be good at fighting as much as the others, but I can manage long enough for you to come save me." Thalia sighed again.

"Yes, yes..." Thalia said, drifting off a bit. I tilted my head. Thalia sighs and walks over to me and patted my head, smiling sweetly, "I'll try my best to be there for you if your sister or anyone can't be there to protect you." I smiled.

"I'll hold you to that!" I said cheerfully as Thalia smiles.

"Come on, we should get going." I nodded.

"Okay!" I said as I now walked along side the red haired wolf. As Thalia and I talked, we didn't notice growling until it was directly behind us. Turning back, we saw a group of ursas. One of them was only a few feet away from us. It tilted it's head in response to our gawking.

"RUN!" Thalia screamed as we run for it.

We were able to jump and dodge each attack the Grimm threw at us. I then realized that we were headed towards the ruins… After ten more minutes of running, Thalia and I reached the ruins where we saw Yang and Blake.

"Help! Ursas!" I screeched.

Oh man, I have a bad feeling about this.

X

_**Beacon Academy, Emerald Forest**_

_**Nylee's POV**_

"Okay! What the hell should we do?!" I screamed at my partner Irene, who was also running for her life.

"I don't know! You're the one who practically started this whole thing! I mean, look at what you did!" I looked back and jumped. I grabbed my bow and summoned a fire arrow and shot, getting two of many of my targets… I felt my arms starting to sag a bit… Gotta stay strong now.

I heard a loud roar behind us, "Look at what you did now! You just made them even more pissed off!" Irene reprimanded me.

"Well, what else am I suppose to do?! We're practically bringing the party to the people who are already in the ruins-" I was interrupted by a yell.

"-Watch out!" As we entered the clearing with the ruins in sight, a black blur passed us, nearly hitting me in the process, and skidded down the way. My head snapped to the direction of where it came from and saw two white blurs come out of the forest.

"What the hell was that?" Irene asked as we jumped to avoid a tree root. I shrugged.

"How the hell should I know?! Its more like WHO though!"

And I have a feeling I know who too…

I turned back and once again notched my Dust arrow and aimed for the creatures that were coming out of the bushes. Now my head started spinning. Shit... I can faintly hear growls and groans from my left, glancing there I saw various forms of-

"Ghouls!?"

-Ghouls. Human Grimm. They were as common as Beowolves and Ursas. They lack the strength, and speed of Beowolves and Ursas, or having a special ability like the Nevermores, but they more than make up for it in numbers and adaptability. In certain situations, they can even beat a Nevermore with only a few of them. In short, they're just as dangerous if not more so than most Grimm.

One of the Ghouls noticed my presence and started to me. A large red hand pulled back with it's claw open. Before it can even get into striking distance, a black chain wrapped the appendage, stopping it. The creature's arm was torn from it's socket before another chain with a black sickle attached to it, diagonally cut the body apart. Smoke and dark liquid splurted from the corpse. My eyes snapped to the person who killed it so gruesomely. A man with a cracked mask. Onyx orbs, black hair, light skin and a slim body-type.

Faith Uruk.

I clench my teeth in irritation, "Again?!" I roared, before notching a dust arrow and letting it fly to another beowolf. I moaned at the pain starting to hit me with exhaustion.

"As I said before," That prick panted, "Even if you still don't need help, I'll still save you.." He almost collapsed if it weren't for a raven colored haired girl with crimson eyes catch his frame and let him lean on her.

My eyes went from him to her giving a once over. White clothes with black, same scheme as the prick. A black skirt clasped down with straps onto an armored her biker shorts. She wore a white bodice that went from her neck to the waist but left uncovered on her shoulders. Black cloth connected with the bodice held up her gloves from mid arm. Black boots was accompanied with black leggings edged in white. The bodice also had a sort of long half skirt in white. Parts of armor covered the girl such as her chest and knees.

"When we get back, you're going to need to build up your stamina." The young lady said, seemingly unconcerned of his ragged breaths, "You're going to be ok, right?" I stand corrected, the girl is totally worried... I snapped back to reality when I heard growls from at least ten feet away. I grabbed Irene, ignoring my exhaustion and nausea, and carried her bridal style, since out of the two of us, I'm the fastest so I don't have to worry about her lagging behind.

Huh, looks like I'm the knight in shining armor while Irene is the maiden in distress or princess.

"Hey!" I ignored my partner's cry, who didn't realized she wrapped her arms around my neck, and ran up to the young lady and the prick tramp. I went in between the two.

"Okay, let's talk about this later. Be more concerned that there is a freakin mob of Ghouls and Beowolves on our trail. I know where the ruins are so just follow me. So, um, lady since Faith can't seem to walk or run just carry him. C'mon, let's get going." I ordered, trying to avoid using nicknames for Faith while this lady is around. Even though he's an ass, I pity him for not having much stamina.

X

_**Beacon Academy, Temple…**_

_**Faith's POV**_

"...No" My one word caused my partner and the archer to stop completely.

"What the fuck do you mean 'no'?!" The bow user screeched, "If you hadn't notice, you're exhausted and you can barely stand on your own!"

I smiled wryly, "I didn't know you cared so much about me."

"Concern? Fuck no! I won't let you die unless I kill you myself!"

"Kill Faith?" Our heated conversation was interrupted by my partner, "I'm afraid that will not be possible, you low class mongrel." Her cold tone made my spine shiver.

"Low class-"

"Now's not the time." I cut off a potential fight, "Aria get the relic, I'll cover you." I turned to her and gave my instruction, "You two as well. Get yours." I looked back to the archer and staff user.

Aria frowned, "What do you mean you'll cover me?" She gripped my arm tightly, "If you think I'm leaving after I finally find you, then think again." Her blood red orbs showed an emotion that I found all too often back then. Fear. Fear _for_ me or _of _me. I couldn't tell, I was too busy strategizing and thinking ways to get out of this situation.

"Don't argue with me." My frosty tone made her flinch. I immediately softened in regret, "Don't worry about me ok? You found me, so I'll be damned if I won't live this through for you tell scold me later." I comforted her, "Besides, we still need to finish our conversation, right?" She stared at me for what seemed like hours but only lasted a second.

"You better keep your promise…" Aria reluctantly let go of my form and ran for the relic.

"Ah! Fuck it!" Eyes snapped back to the foul mouth, "You better get to the cliffs after this." The girl holding the staff user followed my partner.

"Aww, I knew you love me~"

"Tch, that's fucking gross." Her curse travelled into the wind and to my ears. As the girls get to the temple, My head slowly turned back to the immobilized creatures of Grimm.

**Play - Emiya (Kenji Kawai)**

_Kill._

Yeah… I'll agree with you on this.

_Slaughter them._

Yeah, yeah. I get it, kill them all.

I held onto the hilt of Enkidu and inhaled before exhaling. I repeated my breathing exercise several times as the Grimm increased in numbers. Growls, groans, and moans rumbled through Emerald Forest. Steady. Stamina is low. Weapon frames can last for few more rounds. Dust Dirks, ten left. Three explosives, two duds and five flashbangs. Aura is reaching critical level. Not ideal, but good enough. Out of the four of us, I'm the only one with enough fire power. Aria is losing ammo and she herself is tiring out. The archer's bow is running out of Dust and for some reason she's weakening every few minutes. The staff user is running on empty as well.

Therefore-

_I am a living weapon._

I'm the only viable option left. I can hold out until something can reach me.

I shook my head to get rid of these thoughts. I have to focus on the enemy. The ragged corpses returned to the living from an unknown black liquid. Creepy…

A Beowolf charged, it seems that he's gotten tired of waiting. My final exhale and everything slowed. I scanned the creatures behind the beast, then to the incoming claw. I struck, my left sickle chopped it's upraised left arm then I spun left, building momentum to behead the wolf. The now dead wolf smoked and sizzled.

It seemed that was the cue for the other Grimm to attack. The Beowolves came first since they are the fastest followed by Ghouls and lastly Ursas. I sliced off two heads of the humanoid wolves with a overhead stance.

_Annihilate! _

I smiled until my lips couldn't expand any further, "Can you keep up?"

Their responded with Ghouls striking from every direction. Hmm.. Decent tactic for attacking an average warrior. I let go of Enkidu and spun my frame around. Black blood spattered into the air and smoking flared up. Finishing my spin, I leaped out of the carnage, but not before slinging an explosive dirk. The ghouls that were unharmed from Enkidu were caught in the blast radius.

Unfortunately, I'm not really average...

Two explosives left. I have to conserve them now.

The Grimm stopped in their tracks in what seemed to be hesitation. I raised an eyebrow, "Doesn't matter to me…" I swiftly move into the herd and started aiming for the weak spots of them, killing the creatures instantly.

The number of servants of the Darkness decreased, but so has my supply of Aura, Dirks, and stamina. The Assassin Frames also seemed to be wearing down, almost breaking. A few more attacks and I'll be left with the hilt and chains.

_Keep going…_

Ah, no need to tell me twice.

X

_**Beacon Academy, Cliffs...**_

_**Third Person Point of View**_

Opzin hummed as he watched each pair, Ruby to Weiss, Yang to Blake, Faith to Aria, Thalia to Elena, Nylee to Irene, and Lance to Lilith.

"Looks like things are getting pretty heavy with the Grimm, huh Professor?" One of the first year students asked. The boy had orange hair and eyes. He was wearing a green antique military uniform, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and a green beret on his head. The buttons on his shirt was left free revealing a grey v-neck shirt. Black gloves and boots accompanied his military visage. On his hip was assorted combat knives. The boy kept bringing his up and down with an object following the movements. _'A yo-yo?'_ Yes, the young man was flinging a yo-yo, doing all sorts of tricks as he waited for his question to be answered.

The Headmaster kept quiet, watching the pairs, "Quiet Malik." A soft spoken voice replied, "Just watch." A green haired man next to Malik said and pointed to the screen. His violet eyes scanned the proceeding of Faith fighting the various forms of Grimm. He folded his arms and stood quiet. White collared shirt with another collared shirt colored in blue. A yellow tie hung on his neck. He had a thick red bracelet and black fingerless gloves along with frameless glasses. Black slacks accompanied with formal black shoes.

"But Isaac.." Malik whined, but Isaac shook his head.

"Just continue playing with your yo-yo." Isaac told him as Malik shut his mouth and the formal clothed boy continued to watch along with the headmaster. After all, they were the only ones finished.

Things seemed to be getting intense...

X

_**To be continued…**_

_**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! -Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long**_

_**Thank you for reading! -Elena Province**_

_**Review… -Nylee du Lac**_

"_**Zzz…" -Faith Uruk**_

"_**Faith…" -Aria Pendragon**_

"_**EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP! I THOUGHT WE ENDED THIS WITH RUBY AND YANG!" -Random Guy in the next room**_

"_**Shut up. You're disturbing my nap..." -Faith threw a Dirk in his direction.**_

"_**Seriously… All of you just be quiet and let this chapter end." -Isabel Alain**_

"_**Bye everyone." -Weiss Schnee **_

"_**By the way, the story 'Another Side to the Story' is only when Archer GhostWolf gets writer's block for this story." –Azura Navy**_


	5. Chapter 5

**"You dolt! Look at what you did! What in the-" Weiss continued to lecture Ruby as Yang continued to sleep. Blake was reading a book in the corner while Thalia was next to her typing away on a computer as if she was writing something. Irene was running her hand in Elena's hair as the younger girl slept. Grey was chatting with Raven. Faith was napping on Aria's lap as a pillow while she had her arms crossed. And Nylee was no where to be seen. **

"**Hey, does anyone know where the hell did my partner go?" Irene asked, noticing her partner's absence. Everyone, who was awake, stopped what they were doing and looked around. They shrugged. **

"**Last time I saw her, she was with a girl named Azura, talking about some kind of check-up." Thalia told her before resuming back to her typing. Irene sighed and looked over to Faith and Aria. She groaned. **

"**Looks like Faith can't do the disclaimer…" Irene grumbled before sighing once again. Team RWBY was out. **_**(We all know Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang are team RWBY.) **_**Thalia was out… Irene didn't want to even try to ask Aria. Maybe she could ask Grey or Raven… Nah. She doesn't want to ruin the two's 'bonding' moment. She picked up a paper that Nylee left. **

**She read, "'Warning: This story will contain minor crossovers, most prominently Fate/Stay Night, Persona and Sword Art Online. They belong to their respective companies; Type-Moon, Megami-Tensei and Kawahara Reki. RWBY also belongs to Roosterteeth. Have a great day' and ne- Nope, not saying that part." Aria stared at the staff user. **

"**Isn't that what Faith said in the last chapter?" She asked. Irene sighed and nodded. **

"**Yup, just in case no one can do the disclaimer. Anyways, here's the chapter." **

XD

_**Emerald Forest, Temple Ruins...**_

_**Ruby's POV **_

The wind feels great. I feel like I'm flying… Oh wait…

"YANG-" I cried before my partner snapped at me.

"-Your sister is not here you dolt!" Weiss screamed at me. She then said, "Ruby! I told you this was a terrible idea!" She snapped as I looked down to see the ruins in view.

"We're fine! Stop worrying!" I tried to reassure her as I squinted from the wind hitting my eyes.

"I am SO far beyond worrying!"

"In a good way?" I asked, slightly knowing that was a dumb question considering the situation we're in and how the Princess is acting.

"In a bad way!" She snaps, "In a VERY bad way!"

"Well, why don't we just jump!" I suggested, seeing no other option and feeling slightly irritated at my partner.

"What are you? Insane!?" Was the last thing I heard from my partner before I jumped from the feathery beast.

XD

_**Emerald Forest, Temple Ruins...**_

_**F**_**a**_**ith's POV**_

Ok. What once was about twenty more Grimm came down to two. I dashed forward, dodging the swipe to my head and stabbed with a dud dirk. Correction, only one now.

"Heads up!" I jumped back to distance myself from the remaining Ghoul and to look at who's screaming.

A red cloaked and gothic style dress…

Ruby?

XD

_**Emerald Forest, Temple Entrance...**_

_**Irene's POV**_

I cursed. I looked over to my partner who looked really pale. I mean REALLY pale, like she was a vampire from one of those Twilight movies. She looked almost dead-like too... I glanced towards the red-eyed lady. She didn't seem to care. The black haired female is probably more concerned for her teammate than us. I huffed before going over to my partner. Nylee seemed a little…dizzy.

"Hey, Nylee, you doing okay?" The girl turned to me, smiled weakly and nodded.

"Yeah, you?" She asked, completely ignoring the fact she was tilting side to side.

"I'm fine. It's more like you should worry about yourself. You look like you're about to pass or…" Nylee raised a finger and shushed me.

"I said I'm fine. No need to worry." She reassured me, folding her bow to its rifle mode and slung it back. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Okay…" I turned back to face the other two to see the boy looking up along with the lady. I looked up as well to see… Ruby? Why in Remnant is she falling from the sky and where the hell did she come from?

"Oof!" I snapped back to reality and swiftly turned around to see my partner on the on her knees gasping for breath.

"Nylee!" I knelt down and slung her arm around my shoulder to help her up.

"I'm alright…" She mumbled as she put most of her weight all on my shoulder.

Yeah, definitely not okay...

"You're not alright damn it! Come on we should-" I was cut off by an all too familiar voice.

"Help! Ursas!"

That was when Nylee pushed me back and ran towards the voice, katana in hand.

XD

_**Emerald Forest, Temple Ruins...**_

_**Elena's POV **_

Okay… Calm down Elena, it's just a bunch of Grimm. Thalia is right behind me, running to catch up with me.

"Elena! Hold on!" I looked back to only see that Thalia was now carrying me. I held on to her as we kept running towards the temple. Until Thalia tripped making us both fall. An Ursa's claw was about to barb at her but-

"Need a hand girls?"

-I cheered when I saw Nylee in front of the Ursa, blocking its claw with her blade and shot a bullet the Ursa's head with her sniper rifle. But… She looks rather pale than normal. Thalia stood and grasped my arm to bring me up.

"Thanks, um…" Thalia started, but realized she didn't know my sister's rival.

"Nylee." The archer told her as she reloaded her firearm.

"Thalia," My partner responded as she looked at me, "You alright Elena? Any pain or…" I nodded.

"I'm alright!" The faunus nodded and smiled. I turned to Nylee who continued to shoot each Ursa one by one using Dust. When seeing all of the Ursa gone, she pulled out her katana once again and stabbed it on the ground, freezing the entrance to block any other Ursas from coming. My hero turned around and smiled, sheathing the katana and slinging her rifle back to its place.

"Since that is done… How about heading towards the ruins?" She offered.

"Sounds great." Thalia answered as Nylee nodded and followed us to the temple, where we saw an angry Yang, a black haired girl, Ruby, a cheerful looking orange head girl, and a tired green schemed young man.

"Wonder what happened to them…" I murmured as we reached closer to the temple. When we did, I saw Irene holding a black rook chess piece. She looked rather irritated too…

"Thalia, why don't you pick up a relic while I check out what's up with my sister." The wolf nodded and obliged my order while Nylee follows behind me. I finally noticed that Nylee was panting and her footsteps were heavier than usual…

"Hey sis!" I greeted as Irene ran up and hugged me, "Eep!" I yelped as the air from my lungs were taken away from the hug.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" She asked immediately. I nodded as she released me and her eyes wandered behind me. Her coffee brown eyes went wide in fear.

"Nylee!" She ran past me as I turned around to see Nylee passed out on the ground…

Looking dead.

XD

_**Emerald Forest, Temple Entrance...**_

_**Aria's POV**_

Even though I said we would work on Faith's stamina, I'm not much different. I'm tiring out more quickly than I anticipated. I passed by the bow and staff users, ignoring their exhausted states.

I have to get that relic and hurry back to him. As I ran for one of the podiums, I picked up a black knight piece before pocketing it and turned to see a red cloaked girl fall. The girl clad in red and black was then collided with a blonde haired man and landed to a tree.

I shook my head.

No time to focus on irrelevant things. I whirled back to sprint-

"I can't take it anymore!"

-An intense heat was made from a blonde and busty girl. I, then, notice a Death Stalker following a red-head who is trying to get away from it.

"Umm, Yang?" The gothic dressed girl pointed upwards. Following the directed digit, I see…

"Schnee?!" My mouth on its own and screeched out the name of my company's rival. The Dust company's heiress was hanging on to a Nevermore...

"How could you leave me?!"

I hope she falls and dies.

XD

_**Emerald Forest, Temple Ruins…**_

_**Faith's POV **_

I pulled out a dirk from the carcass of the last Grimm just in time to see flames bursting from the temple. Another Grimm? I dashed there to see Ruby, Aria and the blonde girl who was panting. Looking around I noticed a black-haired man with a pink streak, two orange head girls, the staff user, the black-bow girl, and lastly the faunus from last night. Wow… That's alot of people…

"Nobody helped me, why?" I muttered under my breath. It seems that they heard me because everyone instantly turned to look at me. Their jaws slightly dropped, "What?" I blinked.

"What do you mean 'what'?" Aria marched right up to me as she did so, the others pointed to my form. Blinking again, I looked down. Blood… Ahh, so that's why.. My clothes were covered with red and a bit of black. It seems that I haven't come out of the ordeal unscathed after all...

Aria lifted her hands and gently held my shoulders, "Stay still, ok?" I did as instructed and I felt my body regain some energy. Some of the pain was also being relieved, "There… That should do for a while longer…" My partner panted slightly and almost tipped backwards if I hadn't grabbed her waist in time.

"Thanks, " I softly whispered, "You've gotten better at using your semblance." My opinion made her chuckle.

"Of course. Who do you think you're talking to?" She grinned in pride.

Letting go of her, I looked to the others. They were staring upwards now, I turned to see the Schnee Heiress falling before Jaune caught her. Well, that'll be painful to see them fall. Enkidu slipped out of my sleeves and darted to the two. The black chain wrapped around them and I pulled. I glanced at Aria who was frowning a bit. Seems that she didn't want me to save her…

Ignoring her pout, I directed my pull to me the soft grass near us-

"Ow.."

-I heard a crunch coming from the blonde.

"...Sorry." I apologized

"It's cool…" He brought his hand and thumbed up. Jaune slowly stood from his prone form and limped to us.

Before we could talk, a roar broke out. Suddenly, a group Ursas rampaged into the clearing of the ruins.

"God damn it…" Someone muttered.

As one, we all readied our weapons.

XD

_**Emerald Forest, Temple Entrance…**_

_**Nylee's POV**_

Everything flashed. I saw visions of the explosion, the Grimm, and the lab… Ugh, my head hurts like hell. I could hear Faith's voice near by, but I couldn't make out what he said. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times to get used to the light. As soon as my eyes adjusted, I saw pairs of feet. Damn… Huh, looks like I'm a 'Ghost' again… Oh well, might as well use this chance to run… I then realized what I was doing earlier and where I am. I then saw Ursas, a frozen Death Stalker, and hearing a Nevermore near by…

"God damn it…" I muttered as I sat up. I saw everyone's weapons ready to attack. I mused for a bit before realizing that there's not point in fighting these damn things. They're only a trial that is blocking our way… I then thought about a plan.

If someone distracted these things and hold them back whilst the other's run towards the cliffs that were just beyond the hill behind the temple then this 'mission' is completed. Run and live… I chuckled. I sound like Azura now. Thinking of a plan while doing action or think before taking action, heck, even Leeroy Jenkins it from that video I watched before. I tried to get to my feet, but exhaustion hit me. I groaned, but not loud enough for anyone to hear. I turned to see the red-headed girl, that was being chased by the Death Stalker, land before the group.

"Great the gang's all here. Now we can die together." I heard Yang say sarcastically.

"Not if I can help it." I heard Ruby say before she let out a battle cry.

"Ruby wait!" I heard Yang cry out. _'Damn it Ruby… You're going to get yourself killed.' _I tried to stand up again, but failed.

"Come on…" I groaned out as I did it once again, this time getting onto my feet. When I did so, I saw Ruby being chased by the Death Stalker along with the Nevermore. Then a Nevermore trapped her with its feathers. Yang rushed to her sister's aid, but slid down to avoid the attack of the Nevermore. Then the pack of Ursas were heading Ruby's way while the Death Stalker was about to strike her with its sharp end of its tail.

Flashes of memories came up once again… _'No, not again...' _I got up, rifle in hand, and prepared for launch. Despite the fact my body was about to give up on me, and seeing my aura on my gauntlet extremely low, I need to save Ruby, no matter the cost. Weiss saw me and nodded, understanding what I was going to do, she got her rapier up, which pointed towards the Death Stalker. I aimed for the Ursas.

Here goes nothing.

XD

_**Emerald Forest, Temple Ruins…**_

_**Lance's POV **_

What a terrible smell.

I looked at the smoking corpses of Ghouls and Beowolves alike. They were so deformed I couldn't tell what creature was what if it weren't for my nose. Standing beside me was Lilith who was puking her guts because of the intense scent of the rapidly decaying carcasses. I rubbed her back in comfort as I scanned the area.

When she finished, Lilith nodded in gratitude, "Thanks…" She wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her grey t-shirt decorated with three pale yellow hearts. Her grey and white cap tilted forward a bit. Her tonfas hung from the string attached to her dark green short-shorts. Dirt and grime covered a pair of black and white sneakers.

I shook my head, "We'll have to get you more appropriate battle clothing…" I distracted her from the dead bodies with a comment to her outfit.

It seemed to have work as she said, "Wha- This is appropriate!" She moved her body suggestively with a mischievous grin, "See~"

I rolled my eyes before moving forward. She's doing alright now, I don't need to worry about her for the moment, "Come on, let's go." My brown-haired partner pouted but followed nonetheless.

"Spoilsport…" I chuckled before immediately hearing grunts and growls coming from the temple.

Lilith and I glance to each other then dashed for the ruins. As we got to the entrance, I saw large feathers stabbed on the ground and blood. The blood came from a black haired man blocking an attack from an Ursa with his body protecting a girl with multi-colored tips of her black hair.

I saw him move his mouth, but I couldn't make out what he was saying to the girl.

"Ny!" Lilith's voice rang across the battlefield as she ran to the girl. Another Ursa came to intercept her and I reacted on instinct. I flung my red spear at the head of the creature. As the spear flew in the wind, I reached behind me and grabbed another hilt. Bolting to my partner, I slashed with a short sword on the incoming claw, while my spear hit its head, killing the beast instantly. I put my sword back to its sheathe and pulled my spear from the remains.

My teammate continued onwards but this time with her tonfas out incase of another attack. More growls and I turned to glare at the creatures of Grimm.

"On my honor as a Duibhne, you won't live past today." As I gave my promise, I raised my arms. My left hand tilted downwards with a yellow short spear's tip pointing the ground, and the other long spear facing outwards. I scanned the monsters, four. This will be a good test to myself indeed.

XD

_**Emerald Forest, Temple Entrance…**_

_**Faith's POV**_

"How many times have I saved you already?" I asked nonchalantly despite the punctured hole on my chest. Her eyes went wide before settling back to its normal size and a snarl fixed on her face.

"Why can't you just let me do things on my own!?" She snapped, fire bursting from her body just like the blonde's. Interesting...

My half-lidded eyes stared at hers, "Because if I did, you might've died already." I muttered monotonically.

"Died?! Are you fucking kidding me?! I've done this shit before! You don't know me! You don't know what I'M capable of! Why can't you…Just…" She drifted off and looked down at her hands. The archer's hands was shaking, "Just get out of my way…" The brown-eyed girl growled out, although the way she said it makes it seem like she wanted to say something different, but held it back.

"I kind of wish I could…" I replied and her brown orbs narrowed.

"Why can't you then?!"

"Well…" My eyes went to the front, "We still have to deal with this _thing_, remember?" _Thing_ as in the Ursa that still had its claw in me.

"Well, if you didn't get in my way in the first place, that thing would've been dead!"

"Or!" I offered an alternative scenario mockingly, "You would have died with it!"

"You really don't trust me, do you?"

"Last time I tried, you pinned me to the ground in front of a robbed Dust store…"

"Well…" She paused. "Nevermind…"

I sighed tiredly, "Truce?" I suggested, "At least until we get out of this?"

"Fine. Just… Trust me on this then?"

"Ok... Now would you kindly," I grunted, "Aim for the head?" An exhausted smile formed on my lips as I clutched the arm in my right shoulder.

"I know, I'm notstupid." She pulled out her pistol and shot the Ursa's head. I pushed the talon out of me and almost fell if the shooter hadn't caught me.

Looking up from my leaning position, "Ahh, thanks," I sighed and she shrugged indifferently, "By the way," She looked down to me in irritation.

"Yeah?"

"We haven't really introduced ourselves, have we?" The girl hummed then nodded in agreement, "Faith Uruk. A somewhat pleasure to meet you, although I wish we would have met under better circumstances."

She frowned but shrugged again, "Nylee du Lac at your service. And I would rather...agree. But, what can we do?"

"Ehh, I can imagine many things," I grinned cheekily and she rolled her eyes, "Pleasantries aside, I'll take care of the Ghouls," Groans echoed despite the raging battle and I steeled myself once again and she seemed to as well as Nylee tensed up, "I'll trust you to take care of the Ursas, yes?"

"Yup, but first…" Her eyes darted to my wound, "Let me fix that-"

"-Ahh, this?" I followed her line of sight, "Don't worry about that."

"Yeah, too bad." She touched the wound and I could see pink and blue dust stitching the wound back together like nothing happened.

**Play This Will Be the Day - Jeff Williams (Ft. Casey Lee Williams) **

"Thanks, but," I stared at her, "I'm just a living weapon..."

After I said that, I swiftly pulled out my last remaining dirk and stabbed a Ghoul behind Nylee.

XD

_**Emerald Forest, Temple Entrance…**_

_**Nylee's POV **_

I knew I shouldn't have used my aura again, since I know I reached past my limit, but I did it anyways to repay Faith back. After he had stabbed the Ghoul behind me, I nodded as a little gesture of gratitude, before rushing off to the Ursas. I looked back to where Ruby was. The Death Stalker was frozen and Weiss was scolding her once again. I then saw the pack of Ursas heading towards them so I activated my gauntlet and rushed to the two girls, firing blasts of ice and fire at the Grimm.

Rushing in front of Ruby and Weiss, I sliced a Grimm's head off with my katana.

"You two, get back to the others. We'll catch up with you when the Ghouls and Ursas are gone." The two nodded and ran off to the others. I raised my katana, ready to attack, but my legs gave up on me.

"Damn it." I cursed as I fell on my knees. My head was spinning once again. I checked my gauntlet... My aura was in the red zone and extremely low. If I keep using it or keep fighting, for sure my body will give up on me and I won't be waking up. I hummed in thought. Wait... Azura and the other first years aren't here?! Wait… I recalled Opzin saying that there were two objectives and he said if you see the first one already taken… You went to the other one.

"But afterwards your suppose to head to the cliffs…" I rolled to the other side as an Ursa tried to claw me. I raised my pistol and shot two Ursas in the head leaving only four left.

"NY!" Azura? Or… Lilith? I don't know, my ears are beating like a drum. I covered my mouth with my hand, coughing hysterically. I looked at my hand which was covered with red blood. My vision started going blurry. I didn't know what happened next… All I know that everything turned black and a vision flashed of me holding a… Black Dust crystal back in the mines before it exploded…

_Let me handle this, you go to sleep._

Was the last thing I heard before I lost consciousness.

XD

_**Emerald Forest, Temple Ruins...**_

_**Aria's POV**_

"Aria! Let's go!" Faith commanded, as I stabbed an Ursa in the chest. Turning, I saw my partner run to a pack of Ghouls at the back of the temple ruins.

No words were spoken as I followed suit. Two in front of me and I swiveled my sheathe to the left side of my hip. I grasped the handle on the sheathe and pulled the trigger. A resounding boom before the two Ghouls were blasted back, shredded.

"...Overkill much?" Faith whistled, "I don't remember making that kind of weapon…"

I glanced at him just in time for the chain user to bisect another Grimm with Enkidu, "You don't seem to remember a lot of things." I spitefully replied as I diagonally cut down a charging Ghoul.

Ignoring my comment, he looked at the remaining Grimm, ten left. As we were about to continue our onslaught, a brief spike of Aura stopped us. His eyes widened before snapping to the entrance of the ruins.

"Come at me motherfuckers!"

The low class mongrel cursed and started shooting rapidly at the Ursas. She looked quite...mad. Her weapon was also different, it was not the usual sniper or bow, it was a shotgun. Did she use reinforcement? She shot each Ursa mercilessly, right in the head while cutting its limbs off. Laughing maniacally as she did so.

"Damn it..." Faith cursed, "I knew I should have left some assurances..." Grabbing the chains, Faith round up the whole group of Ghouls. A single glance to me and I knew what I had to. I cocked back the bolt to my gun and fired at the suspended monsters. The impact of the blast annihilated the bunch. Even when we were apart for a year, we can still understand each other completely, "Cover me!" Faith dashed for the mad dog.

The mongrel laughed as she charged to another Ursa, shooting barrages of shotgun pellets. The beast didn't stand a chance against her. She stood there then turned her head to a girl wielding two tonfas. With an insane grin, the mad shooter stalked towards her, shotgun raised.

The girl with two tonfas shook in fear, "Ny?"

Before the crazy archer can shoot, a green and blue blur crashed into her. The two skidded about five meters away from the trembling girl. The two broke apart, "Spearman! Right side!" My partner called out to him. The blue-haired man nodded, obeying the command.

Faith sprinted to the left of her while the lancer took the right. Just as the psychotic warrior took aim with a pistol and shotgun, I fired another round straight down the middle. Switching gears, I changed the setting of bolt-action to automatic. The girl leaped to the spearman's side, however a black chain caught her right leg. As she was about to be hit with bullets and the charging lanceman, she shot the chain apart via shotgun then rolled away.

"Don't hurt my sister!" Looking back to the shakened girl who regained her bearings, "Something's wrong with Ny!"

"Then help us!" I shouted and she nodded hesitantly before slapping together her tonfas into a long bow. She shakily pulled a dust arrow from the beak of the bow and let go, the projectile missed the dodging maniac by at least a foot, "If you want her back, you need to be better than that!"

"But.."

"Come on! You scared Lil?! Your such a scaredy cat and a cry baby! I remembered what you did to your ex! You did nothing when you found out he cheated on you! I did everything for you while you cry in the corner! Useless brat." She sneered and brought up her pistol to fire at the shocked girl.

Smoke bursting from the gun and the bullet came flying to meet its target. Before I can shoot the bullet away, Faith appeared in front of her and blocked the projectile with swirling black chains acting as a shield. The girl collapsed on the ground from the scare, "Calm down." The black-haired man said soothingly as the spearman occupied the shooter, "This is not your sister." Onyx colored orbs tracked every move the shotgun user did, "The only way to get your sister back, is to stay calm and help us out. Can you do that?" He asked gently without looking to the downed archer. She took steady breaths, her shivering stopped before-

"Yes."

-She said that one word which was filled such determination, it made Faith's lips twitch. I narrowed my eyes at the girl. More competition?

"Good, because I have a plan and I think you're the only person that can stop her." Confidence entered his voice and the girl seemed to believe in him.

"What do you need me to do?"

"You'll know the minute you see it." Without another word, Faith jumped back into the fray, chains trailing behind him.

XD

_**?, ?**_

_**Nylee's POV**_

_I groan in pain. _

"_Ugh… My head hurts like hell." I moaned. This feels like that day I had a hangover._

_I opened my eyes to find myself in a cave… It was not a normal cave though… It was surrounded by dust crystals in different shapes and sizes. My eyes widened._

"_What the hell am I doing back here?" I mumbled.. _

"_Azura!" I heard a young girl's voice chirp. I immediately ran behind a large Dust crystal, hiding from the two girls around the ages of six or nine. I decided to stay quiet despite the fact I heard my best friend's name. After all, it could be anyone whose name is also Azura. I took note that one of the girls had brown colored hair along with dark brown eyes, almost black. The other had black, colored hair with egyptian blue streaks and red-violet eyes. _

"_Nylee we got to help the others out! The entrance is this way!" The girl, Azura, with red-violet eyes said, grabbing the smaller girl's hand and dragging her out. My vision went black once again and cleared to see many people, familiar people, rushing outside with the same little girls helping those who have tripped up and out of the cave. I took notice that the ground was shaking. _

"_Get up Rust, you need to get out of here." I saw the little girl, who looked like a splitting image of me when I was younger and the stupid explosion didn't change my hair color, help a young boy up and started pushing him towards an opening light where the people were running towards, _

"_But Nylee, you have to get out of here too." He told her. Nylee? I gasped in shock. Wh-what? Am I dreaming? Of...of that day? I looked around me, the image of people running, screaming, falling, and rushing back to their feet was too familiar. _

"_No…" I stepped back until I hit a wall and slowly shrunk to the ground. My younger self smiled sadly, knowing that she would have to stay back. _

"_Don't worry Rust, I'll make it out soon, after everyone else is out." Young Nylee assured him as my old childhood friend rushed out of the mines, not daring to try to fight back with my younger self since he knew that I always won our fights. I watched as my younger self kept helping folks from my village, some I recognized easily. When everyone was out, leaving my younger self and the younger Azura. _

"_Come on Nylee, we have to get going!" Azura told her as she grabbed my little self's hand and tried to drag her out until… Right, I spotted Mrs. Xan. _

"_Wait Azura!" The small girl got out of the older one's grip and helped an elderly woman up and slowly to the entrance. As soon as she did that, the ground shook more violently. Oh no… I sunk even lower and hugged my knees, quivering in fear. The cave entrance collapsed, trapping my younger self and Azura. The dust crystals around us began to shake and break. _

"_Nylee!" I watched as Azura covered my younger self with her body. In the corner of my eye I saw something… Something with white eyes and had black mist as a body before disappearing. _

_Then...the mines exploded. I heard screams of pain, Dust breaking and scattering, and rocks falling from the ceiling to the floor. _

_**Looks like I'm done here. You take over the rest kid.**_

XD

"NY!" I heard an aggravated scream snap me awake. I blinked and saw Lilith crying with gritted teeth.

"Lily?" I whispered.

"Again, Nylee?" What? In front of me was Faith, blood dripping from his mouth and body covering Lil.

"Eh?" I looked to the guy's form. A hole in his gut and nothing in it. A gun pointed to his stomach and arms clutching the barrel. My gun. I dropped my sniper rifle in fear and shock. No… I did it again.

"I-I…" I stuttered out, unable to speak. Did I do this?

"Don't worry about me." He said quietly, "I'm just a weapon, remember?" He attempted to smirk but grimaced instead, "Are you ok though?" Raw emotion of concern and worry was expressed in his voice and uncovered eye for someone he barely met and someone who just blew his intestines. Why? What kind of person is that?

I ignored his last question as I shook my head, muttering, "Not to me…" I hoped he didn't hear me as I bolted back into the forest, faintly hearing my name being called.

That's not me you're calling…

XD

_**Beacon Academy, Emerald Forest...**_

_**Raven's POV**_

I huffed as Grey continues to flirt with me. It's getting slightly annoying now but I have to admit it, it was kind of funny to see him fail at flirting. Grey suddenly stops and grabs my arm. I turned to look at him, expecting some cheesy pick up line. Instead, I saw a face of a leader and warrior.

"I hear something..." He mumbled as I his hand reached for one of his pistols. I looked around focusing on the noises. I hear crunching of leaves...and... Footsteps? Next thing I knew, I was on the ground with Grey in front of me and...

"Nylee? What are you doing here? What happened to you?" I asked as I noticed parts of her dark blue shirt were torn along with her grey cargo jacket and so was her grey camo cargo pants. She looked like she faced some Grimm along the way here.

Nylee looked back and forth to us, looking like a scared child who was lost. Her eyes landed to me and she walked up and hugged me, sobbing onto my shoulder. For a sixteen year old, she is quite tall since she is about my height or maybe an inch taller at least. I didn't question the young girl why she was crying, I just ran my fingers through her hair and tried to calm her down. Grey watched before turning back to look out for any Grimm. We stayed like this for at least ten minutes before Nylee fell asleep on my shoulder.

"Here, let me carry her." Grey said as I nodded. Before he did lay a hand on her, I grabbed his wrist and glared at him.

"Don't get any funny ideas." I sternly told him as he sighed, a oddly serious expression settled on his face.

"Don't worry, not this time." I nodded and watched as he carried the girl bridal style. When Nylee was secure in his arms, she curled up into a ball and shivered. We briefly looked at each other before deciding to continue towards the cliffs. After all, Grey already got a relic before anyone else did. That sneaky bastard.

XD

_**Beacon Academy, Emerald Forest...**_

_**Irene's POV**_

I watched along with the others as Nylee ran away from the boy and the others. The man clad in white fell soon afterwards.

"Nylee!" I yelled after her along with Lilith. Out of anger, I ran up to the group screaming, "What the hell happened?!"

"Be quiet!" The red-eyed girl hissed as she shouldered her nearly dead partner, "If you're so worried about the mongrel, then go after her." She glared in the direction Nylee ran before shaking her head, "As far as I'm concern, we've done enough for her," The raven haired sneered, "You! Lancer! Help me carry Faith!" I turned to see a spiky-blue haired man in skin tight armor glanced to Lilith before nodding slightly. He limped to them and lifted up the left arm of the injured man, "And you! Archer! Protect us!" Once the spearman put the appendage over his shoulder, the demanding girl called Lilith to help.

"I-" The brunette hesitated as she glanced to the woods every now and then.

"You have no right to decline," The raging girl muttered, "Faith saved your life, the least you can do is save his." Her crimson orbs moved to the heavily panting man, "We need to hurry or he'll die!" Panic entered her voice as she looked to the archer.

Lilith turned her head to me, "Will you chase Ny for me?"

I was already running once she said 'Ny', "Don't need to ask!" God, Nylee what did you get yourself into? I knew she was a troublemaker of sorts when we always played against each other since in sportsmanship she would always get unnecessary roughness at least every game. I sighed.

"Nylee… Where are you?" I asked myself out loud. I heard a rustle behind me and I pulled out my staff, ready to attack until…

"Hey sis!" My little sister Elena chirped as she skipped towards me, a Wolf-Type Faunus following behind the teen, shaking her head.

"Elena?! What are you-" The wolf shook her hand.

"Your sister and I are partners and… I thought you needed some help looking for yours. After all, we all saw what happened. I could track her down since I'm a faunus and all," She paused, realizing what she said slightly meant she was better than a normal human, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to be-" I stopped her.

"Its alright. I know you fauni are better than us and I'm willing to accept that. Thanks, I would gladly accept your help. Finding Nylee is going to be a pain in the ass." The partners nodded and I let the wolf take the lead as Elena and I followed her, making sure no Grimm were around. I then heard hissing behind us.

Great, jinxed myself once again. I gathered all of my breath for one clear word.

"RUN!"

XD

_**Beacon Academy, Emerald Forest…**_

_**Lance's POV **_

I grunted as we went uphill on the grassy plains away from the temple ruins.

"Careful." The women clad in white and black whispered. I made a sound in acknowledgment.

"Are you ok, Lilith?" I asked in concern for my partner who was ahead of us by a few steps, tonfas-turned-bow form hanging loosely from her hands. The normally cheerful girl was distressed and I can't fault her for that. I mean her sister went mad and when she regained self-awareness, the gun user ran away.

She paused in her pace for the slightest moment, but continued on, "Yeah.." A robotic word came out.

I was getting more worried now, but before I can open my mouth to prod further, gunfire and Dust usage was heard from the bridge. Without looking to each other, we increased our pace to see what's going on now.

As we got to the stone bridge, a Nevermore was being attacked by four girls.

"We don't have time for this!" An irritated feminine voice mumbled before I felt more weight being pushed onto me, "Take care of him!" The dark haired girl dashed as she pulled her sword from its sheathe. She jumped on one of the pillars and stabbed the two-handed sword onto the stone. Her sheathe swiveled to the side of her waist as she grasped it. Bullet after bullet hit the Air-Type Grimm as it kept attacking the girls, "Hey Schnee! Can't you be any worse than this?!" The machine gun girl taunted to the white-haired girl who stood on the bridge.

Said girl turned, "Pendragon!?" She dodged a barrage of feathers, "Wha-"

"-How unsightly." Disdain was laced in the raven-colored haired girl's voice with her red orbs holding disappointment, "You can't beat a Grimm like this?" Arrogance now filled her voice before she was attacked by feathers, she attempted to evade. Keyword: attempted. Instead, she tripped...

As she fell to the stone bridge, Miss Schnee was it? Anyways, the girl in snow schemed dress watched apathetically, "'How unsightly.'" Miss Schnee quoted back to Miss Pendragon, right arm raised to her mouth and the left propped to her hip.

"Quiet." Miss Pendragon moaned as she stood back up. Her bleary eyes looked in our direction, particularly the man I was holding, "Right… Can't delay any further… We'll do this later..."

I can't stand here and watch either, "Lilith," I spoke my partner's name and said person looked to me, "Watch over him for me." Without waiting for a reply, I lightly pushed his body to her. The spears on my back were lifted and settled onto my hands as I walked before increasing the pace.

Another Grimm came to vision, a Death Stalker? I quirked my right eyebrow. I need to adjust priorities then…

XD

_**Beacon Academy, Emerald Forest…**_

_**Grey's POV **_

I shifted the angel in my arms. Trying to make it comfortable for her since she kept twisting and turning. Raven was in front of me, leading the way. I looked down at Nylee, smiling as she looked quite peaceful in her sleep. I made a mental note that she had multi-colors in the tips of her hair, which I never noticed until now. Wonder if she dyed it or something… I mean, having multi-colors is kind of odd, but fine by me if angel likes it that way. Raven stops which made me bump into her accidently.

"Ah, sorry." I said before Raven hushed me. The angel once again stirs in my arms.

"You heard that?" She asks. I shook my head.

"No-"

"HELP!" We heard someone scream. Our heads snapped behind us where we saw three girls running towards us with a King Taijitu on their tail.

"Shit, carry her to the cliff! I'll handle this." I gently placed Nylee in Raven's arms as I brought out my pistol and revolver. The three girls stopped behind me. Out of instinct, I pointed behind me, "You, blue haired chick. If you're looking for Nylee, she's back there." The girl immediately raced towards Raven's direction. I chuckled. Lucky guess… I scanned around to see the Grimm even more closer. I looked at the other two girls to see their weapons ready.

"Alright, lets get this done."

XD

_**Beacon Academy, Emerald Forest…**_

_**Lilith's POV**_

This is bad. Even with two more people fighting those monsters, it's still not enough. I looked to the wounded warrior. The man was still knocked out, and I'm afraid he might get an infection from the severe injury.

I clenched my teeth at remembering how it happened. I was weak and he paid the price for my mistake…

My eyes went down to the hole in his stomach and almost dropped him in surprise.

"What the Hell?!" I raised my voice unconsciously.

The damage to his abdomen was nearly healed! I looked more closely and felt some morbid fascination from the sight of the gut being slowly regenerated. I silently noted that the healing was made from tiny metal blades knitting out flesh. Almost like a weaving machine knitting fabric…

A grunt was heard and my eyes snapped to the origin. Black pupils focused entirely on me and for a second I thought I saw fear before it was immediately replaced by cold indifference.

"Let go." A frosty command and I had no choice but to comply-

"No."

-Yet I didn't. The temperature around us dropped, "You're injured," I hurriedly said, "Even though you're getting healed somehow, I won't risk it."

We stared at each other for a while until, "What's the status of the others?" He probably realized that I would be stubborn about this and decided to let go of the matter for now.

"Your partner is handling the Nevermore with Ruby and three other girls. Lance is fighting the Death Stalker along with another group."

He didn't say anything after I reported where our missing partners are. I pouted at being ignored, "What's your max range?" Instead he asked another question and I blinked dumbly.

"What?"

"How good are you with your bow?" He inquired simply.

"Um… I'm good enough to tie with Ny…" Concern returned for my sister. I shook my head to focus on the situation. The black-haired man looked at me for a moment. Aww.. Is he worrying about little old me now?

He turned his head away and sighed, "Close enough…" He shut his eyes.

"Hey… Um…" I paused, thinking of his name. His partner kept mumbling it when we were walking earlier, but I wasn't paying attention...

"Faith." The nearly recovered man announced.

"Faith. What are you doing?"

"Quiet."

I pouted again for getting shut off. How rude!

"Fine!" I impulsively answered.

He glanced at me before sighing again, "Set me down on the wall." I hesitated, "Don't worry, I won't die for sitting." He smiled gently and I felt heat to my cheeks. First, saving me twice, then comforting me, and now smiling like this?! You were being a jerk just a minute ago and now you're acting like this?! I'll feel bad for almost thinking of ways to embarrass you now…

"...Ok." I whispered before walking him to the wall and setting him down, "What else?"

"Get your bow ready…" He grunted and tried to get comfortable but decided to abandon the small luxury, "How much Aura can you gather with one arrow?"

"Around one thousand units." I immediately replied. Onyx orbs turned back to the battlefield, memorizing the attack patterns of the Bird-Type and Insect-Type Grimm as the Nevermore attacked the girl with yellow hair before nodding.

"That's even better than I had hoped for." He smiled approvingly to me and blood rushed into my head, "Ok, I want you to aim for the Nevermore. Do you know reinforcement?" I nodded again. Reinforcement is the process in which you push Aura into an object to enhance the basis to the limit. However, there is a downside to this skill, if you apply too much, the object will break down from the amount of energy being forced. "Reinforce the arrow with as much power as possible." Wordlessly I did as instructed, the bolt glowed lowly, "I'll give you the signal on when it's time to strike, alright?" I nodded absently, focused in getting my Aura to the arrow, though from my peripheral vision I noticed him smiling again...

Focus Lilith!

XD

_**Beacon Academy, Emerald Forest…**_

_**Raven's POV**_

"Shit!" I cursed as I halted to see a Nevermore and a Death Stalker ten feet away from me to the left. I heard a groan below me and I looked down to see Nylee opening her eyes slowly.

"What's with all the noise?" Nylee moaned out as she started to struggle in my grip. I gently set her down, only for her to grab my shoulder.

"We're near the cliffs. And there is a Death Stalker and a Nevermore ten feet away from us to the left." Nylee grinned as she turned to that direction.

"To the left, to the left~" She teasingly sang to me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. How is she playful right now with Grimm around and her crying earlier? This girl's emotions is sure random at random times, "Anyways, who and where is your partner?" I sighed.

"Its Grey Grimm. And he's back there handling some Grimm." Nylee nodded but couldn't help but snicker.

"You got a pervert as a partner?" I nodded. Nylee sighs, "I feel bad for you."

"How about you?" Nylee hummed.

"I got Irene Pearl. You know, the girl I was fighting with earlier? And I kind of left her…" I didn't question further, but I couldn't help but grin.

"Opposites attract?" Nylee glared at me and hit me not too gently on the shoulder. I pouted while her face had a slight tint of pink.

"Shut up!" I raised an eyebrow before laughing, "What's so funny?"

"I didn't mean it _that _way." This time, her face went scarlet red.

"Wh-wh… Never-" Nylee stops by a girl with duke blue hair pinning her onto a the ground.

"Nylee! You big. Fucking… IDIOT!" The girl cried as Nylee grunted, maybe from the weight of the girl or most probably, the girl's knees on her stomach.

"Ir-rene…" She wheezed out. The girl gripped Nylee's shoulders tightly, her eyes watery.

"What the hell happened back there?" The girl, Irene, ordered.

"Um… I-" Once again, Nylee was interrupted by a wolf faunus landing by my feet. The girl immediately got onto her feet.

"Irene, finish this later. Right now we have bigger problems." The faunus told us. I looked back to see my partner carrying a younger girl for a piggyback ride. A King Taijitu right on our trail.

I got my book and quill out. Nylee and Irene stood up next to me in a fighting stance and weapons drawn. The younger girl hopped out of Grey's back landing near Irene.

"You alright?" Grey asked as he prepares his guns.

"Yeah. What's the situation?" Grey grunted and sighed, pointed towards the trees. I followed his gaze and saw two huge snakes. One white, and one is black.

"Alright, let's rock guys." Nylee ordered as she exploded a bunch of ice to freeze the snake in place for at least a few minutes in order to stall some time for a plan.

Hope whatever Nylee has planned works.

XD

_**Beacon Academy, Emerald Forest... **_

_**Nylee's POV**_

"Alright, let's rock guys." I said as I activated my gauntlet, Raining Hope, and used the light blue dust to freeze the Grimm for enough time to think of plan. I examined my opponent.

I need to wound it somehow and pin it down to kill it. I glanced towards my companions' weapons. Irene had a staff chain of sorts… I could use her to help pull down the snakes once it was weakened. Elena had dust batons… Huh… I hummed in thought… I could use her to distract it to give the other's some time and maybe to help strike it… The faunus had katars which could be helpful in a way for offense in this situation. Grey had a revolver and a pistol with a blade attached to the barrel. He's good for weakening the thing… I hope he dies too. Raven had a book and quill… Huh..?

"Hey Rave." I called out as I brought out my own pistol.

"Yes?" I aimed at one of its eyes.

"What's with the book?"

"I like to draw." She smirked, her quill touching the white sheet lightly, "How about you?"

"Hm? What do you mean?" I asked as I shot.

"Oh, nothing." Raven still had her smirk as she drew something in the book. The drawing glowed brightly before settling back. A bright flash appeared in front of the giant snake showing images of-

"Glyphs?"

-Glyphs. The manipulation of Dust and Aura to do many things that are normally impossible for humans and faunus, such as enhancing the person's natural ability, as seen from Weiss or how the platinum blonde Huntress controlled the Dust to attack. This skill is extremely difficult to master because of the enormous amount of concentration needed to enact a Glyph.

I watched as three Glyphs surrounded the head of the snake and ice spears flew to pierce it. I whistled, "Nice Ravey." I turned and gave her my signature smile. Raven smiled back and I noticed slight pink in her cheeks. I smirked.

"Anyways…" Now I know about Rave's weapons, I know what to do, "Okay, Elena."

"Yeah?" I analyzed the snakes and ice. The ice would only last less than a minute and knowing the snake, it would lunge.

"On my signal, I want you to use your batons to weaken both snakes. I'll blind it for a few seconds enough to have you jump on it and use Dust against it. I recommend you to use red dust for a big bang and…" I hummed in thought as I pulled out my bow, "Also use the yellow one and try to use it on your self in order for you to get a bit more speed. Got it?" She nodded, already doing what she was told to do.

"Ready…" I pulled the string, a red and orange dust arrow notched and resting on the rest, "Now!" I released it, blinding both snakes as Elena leaped onto its head and pound the center with both batons. The two short sticks emitted a red shockwave before the black King Taijitu was smashed to the ground. Elena flipped backwards as the white King Taijitu dived for the bite, but I was able to stop the lunge when I launched another Dust arrow. Using the time I've given, Elena dashed to the white center head on the snake. Going for a hammer strike, she brought her batons up high before bringing it down for a final blow.

"Alright! Raven and Grey, both of you attack it on the head before you run down the body while striking it along the way!" Grey grabbed my hand and I looked to him in confusion.

"Calculate again Nylee. Remember I'm using long-ranged weapons, just because I have blades, doesn't mean I'm good with them." I hummed, noticing he was right. I quickly did another shot, this time with a light blue Dust arrow, to freeze it for a bit. Using this opportunity, I used my pistol to try and blind it.

"So what do you think we should do?" I asked as I continued to shoot at the lizards' eyes.

"I say we have people who use melee weapons attack it along its spine while those with long-ranged stay back. That good?" I nodded as one of the white snake's eyes popped out.

"Alright. You take over then, I'll go and distract it for a bit." I told him as I used my gauntlet, the bracer glowed red and orange Dust to launch myself from the ground to the snake's head. Pulling back the sniper rifle, I held it in both hands as the barrel was directed downwards between the slitted red eyes of the Grimm, "Have some of this!" I smirked as I unloaded the cartridge full of Aura reinforced bullets. The magazine got lighter and lighter as I pulled the trigger over and over. I was about up to fourteen bullets before the white snake came to eat me. I quickly dodged it and stabbed the side of its head, which was armoured. I knew this was not an ordinary King Taijitu, but its weaknesses are the same, except harder to penetrate since some of it is armoured.

Then, I saw Thalia leaping between the white snake's jabs of its fangs. The Wolf-Type  
Faunus' hands were up to her face's sides as she dodged the lunge and responded in kind via stabs and shotgun blasts to its eyes. I realized what to do now...

"Irene! Wrap your chain around the white snake's head! Raven! Can you do anything to trap the black snake in anyway?" I used my legs to bounce off an armoured part of the snake to land safely between Elena and Grey. Raven nodded and started drawing something onto the book, "Thalia! Get back!" I ordered, which the wolf obeyed.

**Play One Republic - Counting Stars**

I heard a soft click and I immediately saw a chain wrapped around the white snake's head. Okay, one down… I glanced over at Raven who was still drawing. Soon enough, I heard a loud hiss and the black snake was pinned onto the ground with some kind of white Glyph… Good enough. Activating the last of my Aura, I launched myself in the air again using green Dust and notched a light blue arrow once more and shot between the snakes, freezing both in place. Landing next to a worried looking Irene, I absorbed some yellow Dust and got my katana ready.

"Nylee…" I heard my partner say in a worried tone. I glanced over to her and smiled weakly. I know I would end up with quite a hangover the next day.

"Don't worry about me, Little Bee. I'll be fine." I say with a hint of charm as I used the last bit of my red and orange Dust to fire myself towards the snakes' neck and ice that surrounded it. Next thing I knew, I heard loud crashes and breaking of ice, along with something liquid dripping onto the floor.

Darkness consumed me.

XD

_**Beacon Academy, Emerald Forest... **_

_**Lilith's POV**_

"I'm at my limit." I grunted to Faith as he glanced to me, "Anymore reinforcing and the arrow will explode."

The practically healed man nodded in response, "Ok. How long can you contain it?"

"Five minutes tops." I groaned and he turned back to the battle between the Death Stalker and Nevermore against the Ruby and the others.

His black orbs narrowed in concentration as the whole group were now on the stone bridge. They were were slowly retreating back into the temple. What? They're being cornered! "We won't be even needing four minutes to finish this." Faith said confidently.

"And what do you have planned?" I managed to squeak, the strain of containing the strengthened projectile getting to me, "They're being forced back!"

"A magician never tells his secrets." He winked at me playfully and I had to muster up all my willpower to not let the arrow explode, "But to give you a hint; it's all about timing." Faith said as the Nevermore circled around and the Death Stalker nearing the cliffs. I noted that the Grimm's wings are heavily damaged and the armor of the scorpion is cracked.

"Timing?" I parroted in confusion and he nodded, "How's timi-"

"It's here." Faith interrupted me as the Nevermore was now directly in front of us with the Death Stalker below it on the stone bridge. The two groups along with our partners was within the temple's structure, "Ready?" I nodded in response, "Good, hit the Nevermore." I paused, unsure if our friends will be safe inside the temple, "Don't worry," He reassured me, "The temple's structure is stable enough to survive any debris that might fall on them." I was still uncertain if I could do this, "Trust me."

I looked in the black orbs of the man who protected me. He didn't show any emotion besides confidence that this will work. I drew in the confidence exuding from him as I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe before releasing it. I reopened my eyes and focused on the giant bird.

Nodding my head slightly, I reinforced my eyes to see further and more clearly, "I trust you." I let go of the arrow after pinpointing the exact location of where the projectile will hit. The Dust arrow shined a bright green as it flew with the wind whirling around like a tornado. I felt more gusts of wind before seeing two more green spiraling spears whisk past me. Eh? I looked to the origin to see that Faith was panting heavily with a right outstretched arm. Did he copy my arrow..? The only technique that can even remotely duplicate something like this is-

"-Projection...?" A skill to materialize an object from the users' imagination. It's a fairly high-level ability, but mainly useless because you would have to constantly flow Aura into it to keep the object 'alive' and the overall power is stupendously weaker than a normal piece. But this bolt is too identical, albeit still slightly weaker than the original, to be just a mere projection. His uncovered silvered eye turned to me from my whisper. Wait, silver? I blinked before seeing a black orb again. What? "How-"

Faith winked before gesturing in front of me. The two arrows that were lagging behind was now to the sides of my own. I silently noted that the copied projectiles were going for the wings while mine went for the scruff.

My aim went true as the green light hit the point of the Nevermore's neck and straight in. The other copies went for the thinned and damaged wings, pinning it to the wall of dirt. The winged beast flailed as it tried to break free from its binds. It was a mistake, because it caused part of the cliff to fall. The rubble, coupled with the Nevermore, dropped on the Death Stalker. The stone link, unable to handle the weight, crumbled down with the two Grimm into the foggy abyss.

"Wow…" I felt my jaw unhinge from the amount of damage that I've done. I suddenly lost strength as my legs gave way from my weight. I closed my eyes, preparing to hit the unforgiving earth. However, I felt not the hard and cold ground, but a warm and somewhat wet cloth.

"Are you alright?" I heard a grunt and I opened my eyes to see a red stained white jacket. Looking upwards, I saw Faith with a small smile, arms wrapped around my waist and my hands on his chest. Heat went to my face as I stood still.

"A-ah… Thanks." I slowly pushed him away, careful not to agitate his wounds. Just as Faith released his hold on me, my legs wobbled and I almost fell if he didn't held me again.

"I got you." Faith placed one hand around my waist and I had no choice but to lean on him, the heat that went up my head increased, "You did great." I tucked my head down in embarrassment to his approval of my shot. If I see his face one more time, I might explode!

"T-thank you… You too..." I risked taking a peek and saw him still smiling that small but emotion-filled smile until I couldn't take it anymore and I started getting dizzy then lost control of my limbs before finally seeing black.

XD

_**Beacon Academy, Emerald Forest…**_

_**Aria's POV**_

Damn it! We're being backed into a corner because of this! I fired round after round into the wings of the Grimm as we continued to retreat inside the temple ruins. I heard a click and pulled the trigger again to realize that I was out of ammo.

"Tch.." Reeling back my sheathe behind me, I pulled out Excalibur that was stabbed in the stone floor. Holding it with two hands, I was about to charge into the Death Stalker, "Lancer-"

Just as I was going to issue an order, something shined at the entrance of the bridge. Narrowing my eyes, I noted that the archer was notching a Dust arrow, my partner not seen with her. Where's Faith? I located the black haired freelancer leaning on the stone pillar. He noticed me staring at him before shaking his head slowly. Faith pointed to the Nevermore before gesturing to the bow user...

I see.

"Everyone get into the temple!" I shouted, grabbing the red-cloaked girl that was following my lead.

"What about the Grimm?!" She screamed as the girl struggled against my pull.

"Someone's going to take care of it!" I answered without looking back.

As we reached inside the temple, the Nevermore primed its damaged wings, ready to spear us with its feathers. The Death Stalker was also close behind with its tail arched back.

However, before one of them can begin attacking, a green light flashed and pierced the Nevermore. The feathered Grimm let out a shrill screech before falling forward. A rumble resonated within the ruins as we stood in alert and suspense. Outside of the temple, I saw a large slab of earth fall with the Nevermore towards the Death Stalker. The ground shook as the stone bridge connecting us and the other temple break down. I stepped outside and looked down to see the fog swallowing the two Grimm.

"Well," I glanced to a wild yellow head girl right next to me, "That was a thing." She finished her comment.

Without dignifying a response, I walked to the other bridge connected and the others followed. It appears they want to meet the person who did this too…

XD

"You guys ok?" Faith muttered those words tiredly as he carried the archer. Hey you, switch with me right now.

"Yeah, we're good for now." The red borderline black haired girl responded cheerfully. Honestly, how can she still have energy…

"That's a relief." He smiled exhaustedly, "Lance is it?" The spiky bluenette nodded, "Would you like to hold your partner?" Faith asked politely with a strained voice.

He nodded again before walking to them and gently lift the now sleeping girl. Faith leaned on the stone pillar as he sighed, "Are you ok now?" I finally spoke up and my friend with half-lidded eyes glanced briefly to me before he closed them.

"Yeah… Although, I think I'm going to sleep for a bit." Without further ado, Faith collapsed. I sighed next and walked to the comatose body, grabbing his left arm. I lifted the limb and brought it over my shoulder with my right arm wrapped around his torso.

"Geez, we really need to up your stamina…" I uttered in total exhaustion but my lips were curled up, "...Good work, Faith." I whispered to his ear, careful to not let my voice be heard everyone else, especially from Schnee. I peeked at said girl and the snow themed girl was currently snapping at her partner for being loud around a danger zone. The others were either resting like the man with the pink streak while talking to the exuberant orange head. The girl with the black bow was spectating the ongoings of the group alongside the flame user. The armored redhead was fretting over another armored blonde, "We should get going before more Grimm come." I advised them after assessing my group, I received nods and 'yes'. With us ready to leave, our group started to the damaged cliff.

As we walked to our final objective, I could've sworn I heard Faith mutter something…

XD

_**Emerald Forest, Cliffs...**_

_**Third Person**_

"Jeez, Nylee you should really stop collapsing on us." Irene muttered as the sniper rubbed her head in pain. They were at the cliffs, waiting for the others. Thalia came up to the two, holding Nylee's canteen.

"Here, I think water should help cool down your headache." The faunus told her as she handed the girl her canteen. Grey stood a few feet away from the group of girls, polishing his weapons. Elena was talking to Raven about the initiation. Practically the whole group was doing something.

"Hey." Grey looked up to see Isaac and Malik standing in front of him. He nodded to them and they responded in kind.

"Yo. I'm guessing you guys were one of the first few people who finished? Cause I saw you two here when we came."

"Yup. Names Malik Cross, pleasure to meet you. This guy here," The Lion-Type Faunus pointed to his partner, "Is Isaac Hunt."

"Pleasure to meet you both." Grey said nonchalantly, eyeing Nylee. Malik hummed as he followed his gaze to see the multi-colored tipped girl joke around with an embarrassed group of girls.

He grinned, "That your girl?" The orange head teased a bit and Grey could only chuckle.

"Nah, wish she is though." Isaac put a hand on his chin.

"She looks quite...odd. Not in a bad way but not in a good way either. I have never seen anyones hair like that before." Isaac said as he observed the sniper before looking at the others, "Each one of those girls is wearing a facade of sorts. Not a bad one, but a good one. And as for you…" Isaac's eyes landed on Grey who stared back with a stiffened body. Malik chuckled, the two diverted their attention to him.

"Sorry, he did the same to me. I think he does this with everyone he sees." Malik explained to the grey haired teen.

"Something terrible happened to you before… Is that right?" Grey flinched ever so slightly at the declaration but they have not noticed it because of the military fanatic trying to stop his partner.

"...Who knows..?" Regaining his composure, Grey answered ambiguously with indifference, hands behind his head as he looked up to the skies. The two stopped their hushed whispers as they stared at the dazed man.

The formal clothed man open his mouth to continue his interrogation-

"Nylee! Oh my god! You're alive!"

-A blur passed the boy by and Nylee was engulfed into a bear hug, distracting the three boys from their conversation to look at the commotion of the sniper and cheerful girl. Said sniper coughed.

"Aaa- L-Lils, please...let...go...air…" Nylee wheezed out as the archer dropped her sister.

"Sorry! Its just… You scared me when you ran." The archer muttered as Nylee smiled apologetically.

"Sorry…" She said as Nylee tried to comfort her own sister.

"You should be..." A dead whisper went into the wind and to the ears of the sniper as she turned to see Aria holding onto Faith. Her grip tightened before she relaxed and shook her head. No more words were spoken from her as she walked, carrying the black haired man to the objective.

Nylee stood in shock of remembering what happened. Her eyes snapped to Faith as they passed by. The gaping hole disappeared, but the guilt in Nylee hasn't.

"A-ah." The guilty girl began and whirled around with a hand out before she stopped. She looked to her hand that shook and brought it back down. Nylee looked up to see Aria staring at her with a slightly turned head.

"If you don't have the courage to apologize, then don't bother coming near him." After she said her final piece, Aria turned back and continued on.

"I-uh… Am sorry." Nylee murmured yet they were too far ahead of them to be heard. Lilith gripped her sister's shoulder.

"Don't try to bother. Come on. I want to meet your partner. Is it a boy? Or some-"

"Lilith! Shut up! I know what you're about to say. And no, its not a boy." Lilith grinned.

"Oh~" Nylee shivered at the tone of voice her sister made, "Is she hot? Your taste?" Nylee elbowed Lilith's stomach in embarrassment.

"I'm not answering any of that." Nylee sneered, "But I have to admit, she is pretty hot." She blushed at her comment as Lilith laughed.

"I think I rubbed off of you too much. You're becoming like me." Nylee pouted at Lilith's comment.

"Whatever anyways… Irene! Can you and the others come over here to meet my sister? Please?" The staff user rolled her eyes and nodded, walking towards her partner. Lilith whistled.

"You sure know how to pick'em." Nylee elbowed her again.

"Shut up." The group of girls approached the two siblings, "So… My partner is Irene." Lilith blinked in surprise. _'Is Nylee taking an interest in Irene? Huh...' _

"So, your old rival huh? Hope you two don't get too heated up if you know what I mean." Another hit by the elbow.

"Shut up Lilith! Please!" Lilith giggled as Nylee's and Irene's face went tomato red.

"I'm just teasing. Calm down."

"Hey guys!" The girls turned to see Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, and Yang Xiao Long. Yang was waving at them, dragging her little sister behind her.

"Yo Yang. Nice to see you again." Nylee greeted with a huge smile on her face as Yang crushed her into a hug.

"Aw, look at little Nylee. You also came into Beacon Academy so early too?" Yang said in her cute voice. The sniper groaned in pain.

"Wait, Nylee is friends with Yang Xiao Long?!" Irene exclaimed, not believing the fact that someone like Yang, who's one of the most popular girls in Signal and Tale, would be great buddies with someone like Nylee, who's emotionally unstable and a loner. Lilith nodded.

"Yeah, we're quite close to Ruby and Yang. Especially Yang and Nylee. After all, both brawl in a way. Nylee with martial arts and Yang with boxing and all that." Lilith explained as Yang smirked and threw Nylee on the ground. Nylee grinned as she jumped up to her feet.

"Oh, you're so on!" The two began to wrestle for domination. The girls sigh in unison. Ruby, a little jumpy, notices Irene's weapon.

"Ohmygod! Is that a Aura Powered Chain Staff?" Irene blinked in surprise of the red cloaked girl's outburst.

"Fallen Moon? Yeah, how did you know that?" Yang and Nylee's little fight stopped with Nylee's hand pushing Yang's face away and Yang gripping Nylee's sleeves.

"Oh, Ruby is sort of a geek when it comes to weapons. I bet she could recognize all of your weapons." Yang explained as the two entangled themselves from each other.

"Yeah… We can see that…" An awkward response came from Lilith as she scooted away from the revealed weapon-fanatic as the gothic dressed girl leered at her tonfas. Ruby's strange expression suddenly morphed into a sheepish smile with a hand scratching her head, embarrassed of the she was acting.

"Haha…" She chuckled clumsily as the scythe wielder stepped back, "Anyways…"

"But Professor Ozpin!" As one, everyone turned to see Aria yelling at Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch as a medic crew carry out Faith to the infirmary wing.

"Uwaah…"

"She's got a bit of a backbone, doesn't she? Yelling at the person in charge..."

"What a spoiled little girl…"

"Isn't she being a little over dramatic?"

Random whispers from students flitted around as the main group watched the proceedings.

"I'm his partner! I have a right to be with him!" Said girl screeched at Ozpin sipped from his mug with an disinterested expression alongside Professor Goodwitch who is replaying the Nevermore and Death Stalker's demise.

"Mr. Uruk is in critical condition." The Headmaster stated seriously, contrasting his nonchalant appearance, "His aura levels went in the danger zone after he performed that last stunt."

"Then-"

"-But don't worry. Our very own best will take of it. Professor Goodwitch will personally oversee it. Ok?" Aria hesitated as she looked to the framed teacher for reassurance. Glynda nodded without glancing to her, "Why don't you relax and run along now with your fellow hunters?" He smiled and nodded behind the Pendragon. Aria turned to see the group as they continue to watch her.

"Yo Princess." Nylee says coolly, yet a teasing and mocking tone filled her voice. She raises her hand as a greeting gesture, sashaying to her with a easy-going grin plastered on her face. Irene elbowed her ribs which she grunted at, "What was that for?" She hissed quietly at her partner who responded with a look of irritation.

Aria frowns with no response before trudging behind the rest of the students. Nylee flinched as when she remembered what happened again. She gulped and slowly walked back to her previous spot. Irene, noticed this, began to grow curiousity why her partner was acting the way she was...

XD

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as… Team CRDL. Led by Cardin Winchester." After declared as the team, one by one, they stoically walked away from the silvered haired man.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as… Team JNPR. Led by Jaune Arc."

"H-huh?" A stuttering Jaune looked from Ren and Nora to the Professor.

"Congratulations young man."

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. And Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as…" Opzin paused for dramatic effect, "Team RWBY. Led by… Ruby Rose."

"Isaac Hunt. Raven le Fay. Grim Grey. And Malik Cross. You four retrieved the white bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as… Team GRIM. Led by Grey Grimm."

"And finally, Thalia Mae. Irene Pearl. Nylee du Lac. And Elena Province. The four of you selected the black rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as… Team NITE. Led by Nylee du Lac." The Headmaster ended the announcement while Lance and Lilith stood in confusion at not being called in for the team selection. "

As everyone clapped, Lilith hesitantly began, "Umm… Sir…"

"Hmm…" Just as the silver-haired man walked off stage, he stopped to turn around to the unannounced pair, "Ahh… If you're wondering about being on a team, don't stress over it." He smiled heartedly, "You two will get on your team soon enough…" With that said, Ozpin walked away, leaving the duo more confused than before.

Lilith just shrugged it off, deciding not to understand what the Professor meant while the lanceman more intrigued about the prospect of their mystery teammates.

As the students left to their assigned rooms, "This will be an interesting year…" Ozpin mused, watching them leave. He narrowed his eyes at recalling another task...

XD

**A/N: OKAY… This is one big ass chapter compared to the others, but we've wanted to finish one episode at a time but the whole thing was too large, so in the end, we had to split into two. Anyways, we hope you've enjoy the chapter and please review, follow, and favorite. Whichever… - Faith Uruk **

**Baby, Bye, Bye, Bye -A Drunk Nylee du Lac**

**...Damn it Nylee… - Everyone groans**


End file.
